For better or for worse
by Cuppy
Summary: Hermione is emotionally-phiscally-sexually abused during the summer. When Harry and Ron realise they help, but give up. But Hermione finds love in an unexpected place. Full summary inside. Low R for concept
1. I can't admit it

Disclaimer: For the 5000th time, I do not own HP and any related characters.  
  
A/N: You will probably see in this story that most chapters begin with a diary entry from Hermione. This may answer questions and give you an in- depth feel of what happens in her life. A quick summary: Hermione is in 6th year and goes home for the summer. However, her Uncle is there and he rapes her one night. Hermione is scared and fearful of any male, including her own father, Harry, Ron and even Dumbledore. She doesn't know who to turn to. Then Harry and Ron find out, and although they keep the secret are disgusted and shocked that Hermione didn't tell them about her life over the summer. They try desperately to help, but it isn't much. She is left pretty much on her own, in 6th year, with limited friends that understand what she is going through. But then she meets a Slytherin. A blonde haired, pureblooded Slytherin and things begin to change. But are these changes for better or for worse? Only reading, replying, writing chapters and time will tell. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Dear Diary,  
  
I can not stand my Uncle. He came in to my room again tonight, like last night, and again I stared at the ceiling. I can't say no because it will only hurt more, but I can't tell anyone because I will get scorned and punished and my Uncle will get revenge. What am I to do? Thankfully, I am back at Hogwarts in two, glorious days. Ever since Uncle (I call him Uncle because he doesn't like his first name apparently, so I don't know it.) came to stay really early last summer he comes into my room and, well, I can't write it down, it hurts to much. Basically he abuses me, sexually, physically and emotionally. I was about fifteen when he moved in, 'bout sixteen now and I still hate my body, hate my mind, hate myself! I still can't believe that over a year later no one knows except him and me. I suppose the other amazing thing is that I haven't gotten pregnant. Haven't heard much from Harry and Ron all summer. As I say, two more glorious days and I am back with them. I just have to cope tomorrow nights torture, and it is not delicious torture, it is torture beyond anyone's wildest dreams. I suppose that the thing that hurts most is not the thought of it, but the scars that he emotionally leaves. I can't even look at a guy the same way now, not even Harry and Ron, even poor Dumbledore. But the abuse isn't the only thing that tests all the agonies in my body. It's the beating he gives me after if he didn't enjoy it enough, which is most nights. I try groaning, and everything he says that really invites him but it never seems to please him. The other night I just came right out and said, 'What really 'turns you on''? and he looked at me and replied scornfully, 'A woman that doesn't fight. She just submerses under the pain and enjoys it. I suppose I also enjoy the woman being alive as much as me, and enjoy being 'played with'. But most girls like you or younger, just.give in. They know that they are defenseless. But you, 'Mione, you are something special. Your virginity has been punctured so many times that in my mind, there is no such thing as virginity. When I hold your breasts, hear you groan in what I take as pleasure and go in for you life you ought to enjoy it.' And he beat me worse because I had asked a question. Tonight I lay under the bed, completely naked and waiting. He opened the door and shut it, locking it in his wake. He crept to the other side of the bed and climbed in, taking off his dressing gown. I stared straight at the ceiling as he got in and rolled on top of me. He fondled my hair and he made me look at him. He pushed himself up to me and the pain seared through my body. But my breathing quickened and he played with me some more. After he had finished about an hour later he sat next to me, looking at me thoughtfully. 'What's the matter, 'Mione? Would you like to have a go with your Uncle again?' but before I could reply I was on top of him. He drenched me in kisses and pain writhed through my body, much, much worse that the Cruciatus curse. When he had finished I asked him another question, 'Why do you do this? And why do I try to please you and you just beat me harder?' He looked at me, as though thinking of a clever answer. 'You want to know why I enjoy this? Because of you, Hermione! Your body is a machine, it is an amazing thing! And I do it because I think that you need to know what it is like, to feel someone in love with you. As for pleasing me, you do. I just wish you would relax more. I beat you so that you can understand that until you relax, I will continue to be painful. Unless you relax, nothing will change.' Then he beat me, and left. He does it because he thinks he is in love with me? I nearly snorted. But I must go, I must get some sleep, because otherwise I will be to tired and he will not be pleased. I do not want to be beaten, but I don't know what to do. Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione xoxoxoxo  
  
Hermione folded up her diary, tears in her eyes as she read over what her Uncle did to her. She hated him. Hated him! For everything he did. Muttering a simple spell to make her diary invisible, Hermione put it in her trunk to take to Hogwarts. She switched off her lamp and struggled into some clothes under the bed. She fell into an uneasy sleep, one filled with her Uncle on top of her, under her, in her and mocking her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the wooden shutters and beams fell onto a young girls face. She stirred and woke, realised what day it was and jumped out of bed. She was going back to Hogwarts! Away from her Uncle for another year! She felt like dancing as she jived into her clothes and packed her trunk. Not long later, she had her trunk in the car and Hermione and her Uncle were in the car driving to London station. Curse her mum and dad for an early appointment! Curse them! The drive to the station was quiet and uneventful. But when they got their, Hermione's Uncle pulled into a parking space around the back of the station. He pulled her over, into his lap and stroked her hair. Hermione shut her eyes, feeling her Uncle's hand grope her breasts tenderly. She shuddered and he released her, hit her across the cheek and pushed her roughly out of the car. She hauled her trunk out of the car and was closing the door when her Uncle called out to her. "Hey 'Mione!" he yelled. She turned slightly around. "We had fun didn't we, when are you coming back next? I can't wait to long, otherwise other young girls feel the pressure. Oh, and I must ask. Have you ever thought of becoming a prostitute? You are so good at the pleasure you give me!" he grinned menacingly. Hermione paled and shut the door with a disgusted look on her face. He drove off, blowing kisses and waving. Hermione did a little jump when he drove off and she dragged her trunk down to the station. No one noticed her slip into the bathroom and put on some powder on the ever-coming purple bruise. She continued to take her trunk to Platform 9 ¾ and got through with no trouble. Grabbing her robes, wand and diary she climbed on board, not bothering to look for Harry and Ron and slipped into the corners of an empty carriage. No one noticed when she began writing in her diary. She didn't know what to write so she started at the beginning. A/N: Next chapter coming real soon. Hope it is ok. I suppose I made it R or PG - 13 + because I thought it was a bit graphic. You see? 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: The 5001st time. I don't own any characters. Only the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Dear Diary,  
  
Well really nothing much has happened since I last wrote. Painful with Uncle and that sums up the past two days.  
  
Hermione xoxoxoxo  
  
"Well, a Mudblood writing in an empty compartment? That does bring some suspicion," a voice sneered. Hermione muttered her invisible spell and the diary disappeared back to her trunk. All Draco could see was some parchment that had on it some Transfiguration notes. But Hermione didn't care about the notes, or the diary, it was Draco. She shrunk into the furthest corners of the room, as Draco took some more steps. But the sort of menace in his eyes and jaw seemed to relax when he saw her so freaked out. He took one last step and Hermione curled into a ball and started whimpering. "P-please.g.get a-away.f-f-from m-m-m-m-me," she stuttered. Draco was surprised. "Oh, but you're at my mercy!" he snarled, not quite so menacingly though. "P-please d-d-don't. I-I'll d-d-d-do any-th-th-thing." Hermione stammered. Draco was shocked. Hmm, anything? Well, a puppy, a kitten, a pony, a respectful father.to name a few. But from Granger? Nah, she wasn't worth it. He spun on his heel and let himself out. Just before he closed the door though he said, "I was only going to ask how your holidays were, honest Granger!" he spoke quietly. Stalking off, Hermione listened to his fading footsteps, relaxing more the further they went. She uncurled herself and closed her eyes and before she knew what was happening tears were streaming down her face. "Hermione! There you.are."Ron said softly. He had seen the girl, but when he saw her crying her didn't think it was the same one. "Oi, Harry! She's in here!" he yelled. "Oh, hi.'Mion.e." Harry responded. Ron picked the brown haired girl up and sat her on his lap. But she pulled away and curled into a ball, frightened of them. Harry cocked an eyebrow, Ron looked plainly shocked. "Uh, 'Mione? You.ok?" Harry said slowly. Hermione burst into a fresh monsoon of tears and Ron muttered something about getting someone and left. Harry tried to comfort her but he was no where near touching her and she shrunk further. Ron returned, Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Parvati in tow, Hermione's friends. The boys left, seeing they were both rejected and the girls took over. Half an hour later, Hermione had calmed down enough to drift off to sleep, the reason for her sadness remained unknown. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Some time later, Dumbledore was introducing a new teacher. "And students, this is Miss Cainbridge. She will be a school counselor. I think some may benefit from this and so we have asked her to come and work with us." The school cheered loudly. "All students who would like appointments can see me, her, Professor McGonagall or another member of staff. Do not be afraid. We all have secrets." With that the feast began. After everyone had finished stuffing their faces the students began going to their dorms in dribs and drabs. Hermione had insisted that she had something to do at the library, everyone just rolled their eyes and continued to go to the common room. Eventually it was just Dumbledore, McGonagall, Cainbridge and Hermione left. Hermione was staring at her food, Cainbridge staring at Hermione and Dumbledore and McGonagall arguing over who the better Quidditch team was. After awhile they grew tired and announced they were retiring to bed. Hermione just sat, unaware she was being watched. When Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone, Cainbridge walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, isn't it?" she asked kindly. Hermione looked up and nodded. "As you know, I'm Miss Cainbridge. And I know nothing about this school. Maybe you would like to talk about it to me sometime?" she offered. Hermione shook her head, not wanting to speak. "Oh, that's a pity. But, Hermione, I have these, how do you say it? Senses. And one is telling me you have a secret, one not wanting to be known by anyone. I can promise you that whatever you say won't go further that me, unless it's life threatening. Please, honey, tell me!" she begged. "Or make an appointment?" Hermione shrugged, "Tomorrow lunch?" Miss Cainbridge asked. Hermione nodded silently and pushed herself up from the table. "Hermione?" she asked softly. Hermione looked at her. "Look, I know it may be hard, but I can help you, I promise, just wait and see. Ok?" Hermione nodded and raced to the doors. Pulling them open she ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was and cursed herself for getting lost. Turning around she hit Draco. "W-w-what are y-you d-d-d-doing here?" she asked quietly. "You know, Hermione, I'm not all that bad, if you gave me a chance. I know where you are, let me show you where to go." He grabbed her hand and led her up to her common room. "There. You know, Hermione, you have an appointment tomorrow. And as stupid as it sounds to see a counselor I am seriously thinking of going too." Hermione looked at him. Turning sharply, she plunged into the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess so she went over and sat beside them. "Who's winning?" she asked. They completely ignored her. "Uh, hi?" she asked quietly, waving her hands in front of them. Ron looked at her, turning red with rage, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked quietly, but severely. "A-a-a-bout w-w-what?" "Your Uncle and his ways. And this counselor stuff." Harry turned on her. "Friends for six years. Six years! Why wouldn't you tell us?" he said through gritted teeth. "If your Aunt sexually, physically and emotionally abused you, would you tell anyone? Would you? I have had to live with it for over a year! I was scared you would hate me and reject me. I just hate me, my life, everything. I haven't slept at all over summer holidays for two years without him coming in my room and doing it to me. Then he'd beat me! I am seeing the counselor in the morning to try and get my life in some form of order again. You two are probably still virgins and I have been raped, raped for crying out loud, for two summers! I couldn't tell you! I couldn't! Because I was too scared of what he would do to me! It's painful enough without a reason for hurting me! Give me a freaking' break!" she screamed. It was amazing no one came down but then she figured they must have put a sound charm on. The boys looked at her, Ron slightly pink and Harry white. "You could have told us, we could have helped," Ron spoke fiercely. Hermione just sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry picked her up and placed her on the couch, glaring at Ron. He hugged Hermione and everytime he touched her face, arms, legs or back she flinched.  
  
"Hermione, when you said he beat you did you mean he beat you?" Harry asked softly. Ron was taken aback at Harry's boldness and Hermione nodded. She took off her cloak and rolled up her pants, top and sleeves and pulled down her socks. She rubbed at certain parts of her body and the powder she put on began to wipe off. Harry and Ron gasped as multiple squares of purple, blue and black began to appear over her legs, arms, stomach and back. She even smudged her face and Harry just shuddered when he saw what her 'Uncle' had done. Harry ran up to his room and fetched a bottle of 'No more bruises' a cream he used if Uncle Vernon got rough. Together, he and Ron dabbed some onto all Hermione's bruises. She said there were more near her breasts and further down, indicating what Ron and Harry figured and said she didn't want it there, they could heal themselves. Harry and Ron nodded and when they finished, Hermione rolled down all her clothes, concealing all the nasty lumps of colour. Harry leant into Hermione and stroked her hair, gradually relaxing her until she fell asleep. Silently, carefully and skillfully the boys took Hermione up to her room without being caught. They put her in bed and left her sleeping. They thought no one was awake, but one was. It was Lavender, and she couldn't understand why Hermione had fallen asleep so easily. She would ask in the morning, she hated starting unnecessary gossip. A/N: Review! 


	3. Miss Cainbridge

Disclaimer: 5002nd time. Don't own HP own Uncle, but not HP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Hermione woke the following morning feeling better than ever. She was going to the counselors, Harry and Ron knew, and overall, she felt good. Lavender at one point sat on her bed, fiddling with Hermione's hair. "Hey, 'Mione?" she asked softly, so no one else would hear. "Uh huh?" "Well, last night, um.Harry and Ron brought you up to bed, and well, I just wondered.why?" Lavender bent close and grabbed a hair band. "Oh, I just talked with them too late, and I was tired. Harry was talking to me and.I can't remember anything else. Must have gone to sleep." she trailed off. Lavender nodded. Well, it was likely! So the two girls walked down to breakfast, hand-in-hand. Hermione ate little, but more than she normally ate. Draco had been sitting on the other side of the hall and had seen Hermione distinctly different from last night. He was puzzled. What could have changed so dramatically? Maybe she felt better because he was going to the counselor and she thought it was funny. Who knew when it came to girls. Harry and Ron kept whispering things in her ear and her face would go blank and then she'd answer. He had Potions first, maybe, just maybe, something would come out. But it didn't. She sat working, didn't talk the entire time. He found she got a lot done and was saddened that she wouldn't talk to him. But it didn't matter because her not talking meant him not snapping either. When the bell went, he put his stuff away very slowly, like Hermione. Ron and Harry said they had Quidditch practice in Transfiguration. They weren't happy, neither would McGonagall. So, as luck had it (not really, but anyway) Draco and Hermione were the only two left. Draco waited for Hermione as she fumbled to put away her things. When she looked up and saw him there she jumped. "W-w-what are you." "Waiting for you. I thought that as Harry and Ron decided to do Quidditch that you needed someone to walk with, particularly after how I saw you last night," he finished. "What's with last night?" Hermione asked. "Well, what's with the change? Last night the Sorting Hat would have dropped and you would start crying. Now, well, you've changed," Draco said, studying her. He drew a mental image of her hair, her body, bag, robes, eyes, mouth, nose, arms and legs, the look about her. "Since when have you noticed?" she asked quietly. "Look, Hermione. As strange as it sounds, I think you're amazing. All you do is work, no play. Everywhere I look either Harry or Ron are around or books surround you with your nose in one. I can't see how all you can do is work. Your robes always look the same, you always look the same and your books are immaculate. I've noticed you since first year. I noticed on the train what you were like, and every year the mental image of you and how you stand and your body change ever so slowly, but ever so much," he responded. Hermione stared at him. No one had ever called her amazing before, let alone Draco! "Are you calling me.a workaholic? Or.or.an amazing human being that you notice and like?" Hermione asked, astonished. "In some ways, yes, you are a workaholic. But you are definitely an amazing human being that I like. I notice you every morning, lunch, dinner and class. Did you know it's a fact that every night before you go to bed that you think of someone you like? Well, my life sucks so much that you are my refuge. If my dad hits me then you appear. If my mum comes in to do things, then yeah, I think of you. You, Hermione, are.my rock that doesn't know. I like you, lots. But I am pretty sure you can't love or like me. So I am a very large lost cause," with that, Draco turned and ran to Transfiguration. Hermione took off after him, sprinting to her next class, as well as chasing Draco. She was in the door just when the bell went, though she doubted that McGonagall would take points off her anyway. Racing to her usual seat, she gathered her things quickly. "Now class!" McGonagall rapped. "Today we will be attempting to change a banana to a raspberry cheesecake. The thing I like about this one is that you can eat the cake!" Professor McGonagall said happily. Everyone began whispering excitedly at the prospect of free cake. "Hermione and Draco! Take bananas around to each table!" McGonagall commanded, not thinking. Draco swaggered down and grabbed a banana basket and started passing them out. Hermione helped and they smiled, but Hermione didn't really know why. Of course, after three attempts, Hermione had successfully changed her banana into a cheesecake. Along with McGonagall she went along fixing people's techniques and eventually nearly everyone, including Neville, although his unfortunately still had banana peels in his, but the taste was good. It didn't seem that long and the bell went again. Lunch, although in her case, counselors. She knew where it was with all her exploring. So after packing her bag, she hurried off, not hearing Draco. She found out what he had been calling, but it was only 'Good Luck' or something. After a few wrong turns and opening doors that had Peeves writing naughty things on the windows and ceiling, she found it. It was in an ok corridor, with a bright blue door. It looked inviting, so she knocked on it and she heard someone finishing up and some paper being moved around. The door opened and Susan Bones came out, her eyes red rimmed. Hermione looked in shock, but Susan was more shocked at seeing her idol going to the counselors. She was so upset though, that she really didn't say anything. "Come in Hermione! Come in!" Miss Cainbridge beckoned. Hermione took a bold step forward and then shuffled the rest of the way. She dropped her bag and sat down in the big, comfy chair that she had. She snatched her diary out of her bag and made what she wanted reappear.  
  
"Where would you like to start?" Hermione asked. "Well, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?" the woman replied. "Er, well, I don't play much sport or anything, mostly just work. I am really a bit of a hermit, not wanting to talk to heaps of big groups and stuff. Um.my parents are both Muggle dentists and I live in London. My 'Uncle' moved in last summer. What else?" "Friends? Enemies? Hobbies?" Miss Cainbridge supplied. "Well, my best friends are probably Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I have some female friends too, though, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley and Susan. Enemies? That is probably the whole of Slytherin, except perhaps Draco Malfoy, he's suddenly turned a bit nice to me. Hobbies.work, watch Quidditch and play with Hedwig, Harry's owl." Miss Cainbridge jotted these things down.  
  
"I see you brought your diary. Is there something you wanted me to read?" "Uhh.yes actually. It's.here," she said pointing to it the first diary entry, written about a week ago. She watched at Miss Cainbridge flicked her eyes over it and saw what it indicated. She looked up, her eyes wide. "Is this saying what I think it's saying?" she asked softly. Hermione just nodded. She was too numb to cry. "Well, would you like to, talk about it?" she asked even quieter. "I don't know how. He comes in, and has been every night over the past two summers, and says he's going to tuck me in. But he comes in and locks the door instead. The first night, I didn't realise what he was doing until too late. He.he.he undressed me and I was lost for what to do, I suppose I was a bit frightened and thought that this isn't happening to me. But the second night he came in and nearly ripped my clothes he was so, hungry, I suppose. Every night that holidays, and the one that have just gone has been the same, but now he tries to get more intimate, and he beats me. I have bruises for weeks, and as it says, he will only stop beating if I submit to.to.to.to being rap.rap.raped. I am at the moment an absolute emotional wreck. I suppose that if you weren't here, I could never say anything, and it would just go on," Hermione finished, tears forming. "It is good that you can talk about it, Hermione, very good. You can also admit what he's doing, rape. I was wondering, if it doesn't hurt too much, to describe what he does? Like comes in, lock door, climb in, that sort of thing," Miss Cainbridge responded quietly. "Well, he comes in, in a dressing gown, but he never has anything on underneath it because of me. He closes the door behind him, locking it and takes out the key, putting it next to the bed. When I first came to Hogwarts and learnt silencing charms, I put one on my room, so it was more private. Now it has backfired because my parents can't hear anything, even if I yell. Also, because of what has happened I can't take it off. Anyway, so he puts the key next to the bed and unties his dressing gown, and slides between my sheets. He takes it off and tries to get me to come to him, but I won't. Never. So he comes to me, rolls on top and if I have any pyjamas on he takes them off. If not he.gets his chubby fingers and run them everywhere, my hair, mouth, chest, legs, my whole body really. He attempts to capture my mouth, and his sweat glands go into overdrive. I feel pain and know what has happened and after awhile he might pull out. I know they say it tires you but he has gone for about two hours one time, just laying there, in me. I.I.sometimes I might ask him a question and he answers it in some sick and twisted manner. Then, eventually, he'll beat me for awhile, get in his dressing gown and go. Sometimes it is really hot and I shiver from the cold that he leaves inside me. In some ways, I still want a husband and kids, but what am I to say that, 'Yeah, hi! I've been raped heaps of times by my 'Uncle'? Great pick up line!" Hermione sobbed. Miss Cainbridge had jotted everything down. "He invades me, not just physically but I feel him, see him every night, even here. He haunts me and I can't escape. That's why I suppose, you were the person to come to," Miss Cainbridge looked up. "Can you come tomorrow, first after lunch?" she inquired. "Three, tomorrow. Potions! Oh, I suppose.can I get a note though that why I can't be there?" the counselor nodded. She wrote a slip and gave it to Hermione. "Go to lunch now and I'll see you tomorrow!" she called happily. Hermione grabbed her bag and bounced off A/N: One of my friends has this saying that is, 'I am a washing machine. Do what I say!' now whether you think my friend, or me, am mad is beside the question. Because this saying is now mine, and I say REVIEW! ( The other thing is that I am getting heaps of reviews for this story and my others about paragraphing. I am sorry guys and girls, if anyone knows how to fix the bunching it would be great! I asked one person and she told me but I don't understand so if you want to whine then tell me how to fix it! Thank you! 


	4. Harry?

Disclaimer: Don't own. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt better that she had in a while. She had admitted what her 'Uncle' did and how he did it. It was off her chest and she couldn't wait to go after lunch. She went to the common room, waiting for Harry and Ron. Ron teetered down the stairs, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Harry walked down a little later, his eyes red rimmed. Hermione was at his side instantly. "Harry! What's the matter?" Hermione asked concerned. "Tell you later." he trailed off. Hermione looked at Ron, but he just shrugged. The day flew by, and before Hermione knew it, it was third period, counselors. Hermione told the boys where she was going and gave them the note. The pair nodded and walked off to the dungeons, swearing at how Hermione got Potions off. Hermione navigated her way to the door easily and knocking on it, found Draco walking off. She did a double take and he looked back, saw her and fled. Hermione couldn't work out the change in attitude. It was then that Hermione made friends with the floor. It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed that there was a third person, Dumbledore. "Don't worry about the Professor, I called him in because I thought something needed to be done about your situation," Miss Cainbridge explained. "Well, Miss Granger, I was approached yesterday with a disturbing matter, of you being, abused. I don't think that this is fair at all, but I will not tell any other teachers, none, unless you want them to know. The only reason that I am telling you this is so that if Miss Cainbridge is not here or unavailable then you can come to me. I feel Miss Granger that, maybe you need to talk about it with Mr. Potter and Weasley, trust in them a bit more than you have. I also feel that unprecedented action against your 'Uncle' may result in him turning more violent, so I have asked the London authorities to take him in for questioning on a lie detector test. I have also discovered that you don't actually have an uncle, both your parents are only children, like yourself. So this man who claims to be your 'Uncle' isn't really. Next time anyone comes onto you, I'll let you onto some private male business. Kick 'em right up the ****!" Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione giggled, but a little scared that she didn't actually have an uncle. Dumbledore said good day and walked out which began the counseling session ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* After an hour, Hermione had finished accounting a bit more of her life. Miss Cainbridge had asked for a bit more of her life story, rather than her 'Uncle' again. "In all honesty, Hermione, you sound like you are very much reclusive as a bookworm and someone that likes to stay on top of absolutely everything. Would I be right in saying that you don't feel like you have any real friends?" Hermione looked blankly at her. Then she summoned up and answer. "What do you mean?" it was Miss Cainbridge's turn to look at her. "Well, you see some students that, mostly girls, mind, that go up to friends, girlfriends if you like, and give them a hug. It can be the same with boys, boys need comfort just as much as us girls do. But at the same time, I'm sure that girls need boys too, don't get me wrong. But, I suppose I'm asking, do you have any friends that would come up and hug you for comfort or support?" Miss Cainbridge finished. Hermione was astonished at her answer, "No, I don't. I have people I classify as friends, and when I'm down they give me a hug or whatever, but not just in a corridor for the sake of it." Miss Cainbridge nodded and jotted this down. "Can you trust all your friends?" was her next question. Hermione had to take awhile to think about it. "When you say trust, do you mean keep a secret or to understand that I'm safe around them?" Miss Cainbridge answered slowly. "Well, you need to have some friends that can keep secrets. I'm sure you've found out that keeping secrets too long is devastating, but you have to know that they won't harm you in any way or kiss you if you don't want to be. I suppose, a bit of both." Hermione sighed, "No. I'm sure that if the secret is big enough that they would keep it, but some of them I know really like me and I suppose that in the fragile state I'm in at the moment I can't really trust anyone." Miss Cainbridge nodded again and asked Hermione to come again tomorrow. She said yes and found she was missing Transfiguration. Easier to get out of that Potions, that was for sure. Thanking the counselor, she walked out, breathing a sigh of relief. The bell went and doors began to open everywhere, chairs clattering and students yelling. As she was walking she saw Harry but he walked right past her, as if having seen something. Watching him, she saw him turn into the counselor's office and the door close. Hermione stared in shock. Harry at a counselor? Well, sure he had problems, that's true, but a counselor? Things were out of control in her life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* At dinner that night, Harry's absence was noted and when you say noted, everyone noticed. Even Draco realised that his prey wasn't there, but he realised Hermione was wearing a pained expression and kept throwing him questioning glances whenever their eyes met. He frowned and she frowned too. In the end, he just looked away. Dinner began to finish up and Hermione was out like a flash, a blur really. She ran the whole way to the top tower, all the way up to Harry's dorm. She didn't care whether girls were allowed in boys' dorms, she just cared for Harry. She flung open the door, yelling Harry, but stopped when she realised it was empty. She went into her room and saw a note on her bed. Recognizing it as Harry's writing she opened it.  
  
My dearest Hermione,  
  
Do not worry about me, I went to Miss Cainbridge this afternoon. I have been having scary dreams lately and I went to Dumbledore aswell. Both are generally concerned and have sent me to the Ministry to explain, as everyone is aware of my dreams. Do not worry about me, I am fine. I am so sorry that I didn't confide in you about my dreams, just after what you told me the other night, I feel like we have separated, our love severed by a sharp knife. I feel like I don't belong, in any way, case or form. I am considered a freak, Hermione, not by you but by nearly everyone else. Even Ron is sceptical sometimes and I can't feel like I am different from everyone else. I have considered many times to move to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang but something holds me back, something like you. Hermione, get through what your Uncle has done to you, I will watch over you from where I am.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
Hermione stared at the letter. What was going on? She sprinted to the Great Hall, where everyone silenced at her appearance. Ron looked at her, frightened by her look. Draco thought that Hermione was paler at that time than he ever was. Ginny and Lavender dropped their cutlery, the only sound from the hall. Hermione was aware that hundred of eyes rested on her. She looked at Dumbledore and Miss Cainbridge pointedly. They rose silently, their chairs scraping the wooden floor with a deafening sound. They filed slowly through the tables. Professor McGonagall got up, but Hooch pulled her back down. As soon as the two teachers were out of the hall, uproar broke out. Hermione and Miss Cainbridge followed Dumbledore to his office and he gestured at the two chairs as he sat down too. "Hermione, I saw you run out of the hall earlier. What made you return in such a way that was so important?" Miss Cainbridge asked, somewhat annoyed that her dinner had been interrupted. "This," Hermione said, thrusting the note into Dumbledore's hands. He read it and then handed it silently to the counselor.  
  
"Well, sure, he saw be this afternoon, after you Hermione, but not about some dreams. He wanted to make an appointment with me for tomorrow," Miss Cainbridge said when she had finished reading. "Then, if not dreams then." she saw this image of Harry, pain burned through her. "Oh, my gosh! I have to go." she finished quickly and took off for the lake. Somehow she knew that he was there, she didn't know how, she just knew. As she pushed open the doors of the castle, she saw a dark shape by the lake. "Harry, no!" she screamed. The person looked at her and dove in. Hermione screamed again and she tore to the lakeside where Harry had disappeared. Harry had said there was something below the surface, other than the octopus thing, squid or whatever it was. Come on, think! Triwizard Tournament, second, pulled by something.Grindylows! Harry had jumped in, probably to be drowned by the Grindylows! She performed a Transfiguration on herself and when she flung herself into the water, not only could she sea but she could breathe too. She swam and saw Harry, floating lifeless among a group of Grindylows. Hermione yanked out her wand. The Grindylows shrunk back and Hermione hurled curses at them, getting rid of most of them. Grabbing Harry, she thrust herself back up to the top of the water, performing the counter Transfiguration on herself. Harry wasn't breathing and it wasn't Hermione that thought twice. She pinched his nose and opened his mouth, her air filling it. Pumping his chest was next, and Hermione began the laborious task of giving her best friend CPR. A few minutes later, Harry started coughing and spewed out a load of water. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss. Pulling Hermione over, Harry wrapped himself in her warmth, feeling better and better. She struggled to pick him up, but managed and she carried him to the hospital wing, silent but scared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: How was it? I started thinking bad things that Harry should die, but he makes up the story, so nah.next chapter, Hermione needs support and guess which Slytherin helps out? * Hem Hem.Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, push, push * I think it was Hallie something or other (sorry, I have had a complete memory blank) said that in my last chapter, or seemed to say that Draco was going to say something similar to what Hermione is going through. Sorry to bust everyone's bubble, when I said that his mother comes in to do things, it was well, to come in and rearrange his sheets and clothes and stuff when girlfriends are over *Heh Heh * Didn't see that one? But I can say that Narcissa Malfoy in my opinion will not, and has not, abused Draco. I was going to say somewhere that Draco wets the bed, but that would cop too much laughter, so I threw that out my window quite literally. Who thinks that would be funny? Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! 


	5. Hermione lies

Disclaimer: Not mine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione managed to get Harry up to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw who it was. Hermione filled in the basic details of what she knew and the nurse got a Sleeping Draught and some Trauma Treatment. Not long after, Miss Cainbridge and Dumbledore almost barged through the door. The counselor paled and shrunk slightly, like she had never seen someone nearly dead. On second thoughts, neither had Hermione. Dumbledore just strode up and looked at Harry and then Hermione. "What happened?" he said simply. "Well, I was talking to you and I just got this vision of black and Harry. I don't really know why but I just knew that he was at the lake. That's why I excused myself. I ran the whole way and when I got down there I saw him dive in and I remembered after some time that there were Grindylows under the water. I performed a self - transfiguration and, fighting off the Grindylows, pulled Harry back up. He wasn't breathing.so.so.so I had to give.C-C-C-P-R," Hermione began to cry. It was too much. Her best friend in the entire world had tried to commit suicide. It was really depressing. Madam Pomfrey decided, upon hearing the story, that Hermione needed a Sleeping Draught too. So she quite literally threw Hermione into a bed and shoved the potion down her throat. Before Hermione really knew what was happening she was fast asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A week later, Hermione was allowed out of the wing and she was summoned to Dumbledore's office. As she spilled out the password someone nudged her shoe. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked up the spiral staircase, and when she got up to the room she knocked quietly. Dumbledore called her in and gestured to a chair. "Dumbledore!" Hermione began. "Silence, Hermione. You must understand I am worried about Mr. Potter. It is my understanding that Harry is an emotional wreck. Your troubles did not help this case much, and I suppose that Harry just lost control. I believe that he loves you very much, very much be it clear. I want you to make sure that Harry does not try that again and I also want you to spend lots of time with him. Not just as a friend, but I want you to really love him," Dumbledore paused. "But Professor! I can't be something nor do something that is lying to my best friend. It will only hurt him more!" Hermione exclaimed. "That is why Miss Granger our dear Professor Snape has made a potion for us that will make you love him and he will think it genuine. Just take a sip," Dumbledore handed Hermione a golden goblet filled with a blue - green liquid. Hermione pinched her nose and swallowed, shivering at the grossness of it. Dumbledore dismissed her and she walked back down the stairs, feeling like going and seeing Harry. As she went to the hospital wing she thought of her homework that she had to do. Telling Madam Pomfrey that she was seeing Harry she admitted herself to his bed and bent her head down and stroked his ruffled hair. His eyes opened and he smiled at seeing her, Hermione smiled back. Hermione pressed her lips against his and colour flooded his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "I didn't know.you loved.me so.much," Harry gasped softly. "I do," Hermione replied. She brushed his hair with her fingers, sliding it off his face. He squeezed her back and kisses her neck a couple of times. Hermione managed to calm both her and Harry down in such a way that they fell fast asleep. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy with the situation, but she knew there wasn't much other choice. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Sorry, all. Didn't know how to finish this and I know it is really short so all I can say is sorry. Um.I am seriously considering changing this from a Draco/Hermione to a Harry/Hermione 'cos not much is happening between Draco and Hermione. Please help me find a way to link this incident with something that is happening with Draco. Any help greatly accepted. If nothing interests me that they can group does anyone mind if I change Char. 2? Anyways. Thank ye to everyone and the next chapter might take a while to think about another chapter (sorry again!)  
  
Kip Cup! (Cuppy!) 


	6. Falling for the enemy

Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine ye merry lass!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* After a week of sleeping and resting, Harry was allowed out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione immediately grasped his hand and together they walked down to the counselors because Harry had an appointment. Hermione's potion meant that Harry was letting her sit in on his session and Hermione couldn't imagine loving anyone else. She remembered something about a potion but it was only a memory she was sure. For nearly an hour, Hermione sat silently while Harry squeezed her hand and talked about his life. The girl was bored stiff but knew she had to be there for Harry. When it finished, Hermione and Harry left and walked down a different corridor, one that neither knew about. The stair cases moved violently but Harry and Hermione kept following them up and up and up. Hermione breathed deeply and opened the door, entering a world of pinks and purples, like a Valentine corridor for Valentine's day. There was a heart bath and heart bed and some bean bag couches and Hermione gazed at it all in wonder. She went over to a bean bag and sat down on it, the balls collapsing underneath her. Harry wandered over and hauled Hermione up, then he sat and pulled her back down again. She put her head on his chest and sighed at the beauty of everything around her. Harry stroked her hair and Hermione wriggled around and faced him. Her eyes traced his face including every rut and mark, then it scrolled down his chest and torso and continued on down his legs. He stroked her back and kissed her forehead and Hermione closed her eyes. If only everything could be so blissful. Suddenly she felt like this thick layer of wax was being pulled off her and her eyes snapped back open and she stared at the cold, grey bricks and Harry who was in front of her. "Harry?" she asked. "Why is everything grey?" He frowned at her, puzzled. "Huh?" That was when it dawned on Hermione. The potion had worn off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Later that day, Hermione excused herself out of Harry's company and ran to Dumbledore's office. Someone nudged her shoe again and she wheeled around. "What?" she cried, exasperated. Her look of anger was replaced with surprise. "Hi to you too," Draco replied. Hermione turned again and jumped up the stairs, two at a time. She burst in on Professor Dumbledore and regretted it later. Stopping in mid - yell, Professor McGongall, Snape, Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge turned angrily, their foreheads furrowed in frustration. Hermione blushed and muttered something about returning later. The teachers scowled and turned back again. Hermione shut the door and walked back down the stairs, angry with herself that she hadn't knocked. Draco was sitting on a Gargoyle and Hermione walked past him, but he was faster and pulled her back. "Can we talk?" he asked. Hermione shrugged and followed him to the lake outside. He sat down and Hermione cautiously sat too. "What is it?" she said irritably. Draco looked at her, trying to figure her emotions out. He could see the flame of frustration, the scared - of - being - found out and a mixture of other things Draco couldn't pick up. She turned her head down, annoyed at his scrutiny. "Well, I was wondering." Draco flushed slightly. "What do you think of me going to a counselor? No one else knows, you see, just you, and I wondered what you thought about it? Like, if you think it is beneficial to you for your problem." Hermione looked up at him, a little confusion and bewilderment evident. "Yeah, well in some ways it has helped me. My life is more in order and I can think straight and think of why you are having a civilised conversation with me. If you think that your life is better, then it works, doesn't it?" Hermione asked, still confused. "My life isn't terrific, Hermione." "Oh, I didn't realise. I thought it was full of roses and candles!" Hermione replied sarcastically. "Is your life perfect? What troubles do you have then? Come on! Out with it! What's worse in your life than mine! I have a father in Azkaban! What's worse than that? Huh? Tell all, Granger," Draco challenged. Hermione thought about her response. Well, number one would be her 'Uncle', two.Draco calling her names, three? Uh.she thought, erm.being an only child? No, Draco was one too. "I have an abusive 'Uncle' and you calling me names doesn't help. I get teased all the time that I am either a Muggle born or too smart or a freak and my life sucks. I don't think I will ever commit suicide but there have been times when I have seriously thought about it." Hermione trailed off, leaving it to sink in. "But you see Hermione, you are a smart freak and a Muggle born, names are fitting. As for an abusive 'Uncle'. What's so bad about that?" he asked, not realising what he had said. Hermione burst into tears. The very thought of someone like Draco thinking that someone abusive wasn't that bad was hurtful. Draco looked stunned. What had he said now? He sat awkwardly, thinking over what he had said. Eventually, Hermione calmed down enough to get her words out well enough. "He's abusive. Work it out!" she sobbed. Draco thought about the word. "He says things?" he offered. Hermione cried slightly harder and figured this wasn't it. She steadied herself and continued. "My 'Uncle' invades me, both physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually. I.I have had some really hard summers," she cried. Draco looked at her, stunned again. No, no, not Hermione. "You.you don't mean he.he.he rapes you?" he said quietly, disbelieving even himself. Hermione only nodded and said ever so soft that Draco could barely hear her. "He also beats me too if I don't please him enough. Two whole summers it's happened." No, this was a dream. He pinched himself and nothing happened. Not Hermione. She might be a Mudblood, but Draco knew that no person, be it a Mudblood, girl, Muggle or boy deserved to be treated like that. Hermione continued sobbing and Draco was forced to admit this was real. He shuffled over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, slightly protectively, and Hermione cried into his arm. Draco didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to understand or comprehend Hermione's emotions and feelings. Now he understood why she went to the counselor, now he realised why she cried at the beginning of the year, now it dawned on him why she was so quiet these days. All because of some 'Uncle' that wanted to have some fun with a girl. Hermione meanwhile had stopped crying when she realised who had their arms around her. She was slightly scared he would do something but stayed still as she figured he pondered over her revelations. Pivoting slightly on the spot, she unlatched Draco's arms and stared at him. His face registered shock and worry, bewilderment and something strange. Something she had never seen on Draco's face before, something that scared her, something like.love? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: * Where's the freakin' tissues?! * Sorry, I'm not sad over this it was because I live in Australia I was watching this show today (Wednesday, October 15, 2003) and this show was on called 'McLeod's Daughter's' (Sorry if anyone has seen it and I spelt McLeod's wrong) and Claire, one of the Daughter's died today and it was really sad. She's like the entire story! And she died! * Boo hoo * Anyway, I had some brilliant reviews for what should happen to Draco and Hermione and Harry and thought that maybe they could get together if Hermione told Draco about her Uncle. So, voila! Seeing as I didn't want the spell to be all fine and dandy, I threw in some teachers yelling and delay in Hermione finding out about the potion and then decided to stir a little D.M. in. Did my concoction work? Hope so. Well, keep those reviews coming! Some are great! 


	7. Detention!

Disclaimer: Think hard.* I own Harry Potter. I own Harry Potter. I own Harry Potter. * Pinch self. Nope, still not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* For the next few weeks, Hermione avoided Draco in every possible way. If they had an assignment together, Hermione would draw a line as to what she was doing, did hers and Draco did his. Draco was now a bit afraid of Hermione because if she broke down then he would know what it was about. She lasted a few more weeks and Draco was just starting to think that nothing was going to happen. But alas, it wasn't to be. Life isn't fun, as Draco had learnt. It was in a Potions class, Hermione's least favourite for sure. She was jotting down notes and answering all the questions on some Potion and Snape was getting annoyed that Draco hadn't answered. Draco was day - dreaming about what he would do when Hermione was his, what she would be like. At one stage, Snape asked anyone else for an answer, and then had to answer it himself. Finally, Snape cracked. He gave Hermione a month of detentions and twenty points off Gryffindor for being too smart. Draco watched as her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled. Snape had almost called her a freak and he now knew how much Hermione hated that. Her head went to her hands and Draco noticed her hand never went up again for the rest of the lesson. Snape was even more annoyed now because he would have to answer his own questions, Draco still thinking and Hermione not responding. Occasionally Draco thought he saw a tear fall, but couldn't be certain. The bell went and everyone jumped out of their seats and ran, including Harry and Ron, disregarding Hermione completely. Draco walked up to Snape. He had a score to settle. "Uh.Professor Snape?" he asked. "Yes, Draco? Need help on an assignment?" Snape asked kindly. Too kindly, thought Draco. "No. I was wondering what work you were going to give Granger for her detentions?" Draco replied. Snape looked at him, like he had grown six or seven heads. "Oh, cleaning, writing lines. You know, I'm sure." Snape trailed off. "If you don't mind, sir, could I help too? It's just.well.I've done all my homework for quite the foreseeable future and I don't have anything to fill my spare time in. So I wondered if I could help?" Draco asked hastily. Snape cocked an eyebrow but agreed quietly, not daring to believe anything. Draco walked out and met Hermione. "What were you doing?" she asked fiercely. "Just asking if I could do detention with you. That ok?" he smirked. Hermione looked shocked and saw that same look again of.love. She thought it might be that look of love but she wasn't entirely sure. She turned and walked off. But Draco caught up. "Hey! I have a free so do you want to do something?" he simply said. Hermione glanced up at him. She shrugged and they walked into a spare classroom. Hermione sat on a rusty chair and Draco on the dusty desk. They stared at each other, not believing they were here. That was when Hermione burst into tears. They had been constrained for an hour or so, and they flowed freely, pouring down her face. Draco got up and wandered over, wrapping his arms around her neck. She cried for some time, nuzzling Draco's top to wipe her eyes or digging her nails in for stress release. When they semi - stopped, Draco circled Hermione so he was facing her head on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. She sighed in his chest and Draco just stood there, a little shocked to be used for support. He let himself sink slightly, Hermione still attached but him leant in a little. Hermione looked up, her eyes swollen and red. Draco turned. "See you at the Head Girl common room," he muttered. Hermione gazed after him. It seemed to her he already didn't make sense but she needed to sleep, she knew that. As she walked back she immediately thought that she had to admit to her diary what was happening to her. Hermione couldn't comprehend what was going on but thought maybe she had to write it down. When she got back, Draco was reading a book and slumped casually over a chair. Hermione turned away, he was too beautiful. She walked up to her room and looked around for her diary. Finding it, she took a pen, ink well and quill and chewed the end of her quill whilst thinking about what to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Life is so complicated. I can't even write it.probably because I can't make sense of all the bizarre things. I'll attempt to start at the beginning since I last wrote. Firstly, a new teacher has come to Hogwarts. Her name is Miss Cainbridge and she's a counselor. I told her about my 'Uncle' and I have Dumbledore knowing too. Somehow, Harry and Ron found out about my diary and I've got Head Girl, even though it isn't anywhere in my diary entries or my conversations with Harry or Ron. So they know that I am raped. Ok.well, the other day, Draco was talking to me about the counselors and my problem is out in the open with him. He knows and I don't know if that is good or bad. I feel at the moment that if I was at home, a sharp knife would be at my wrist and probably there would be blood. The only place I can get cutlery is via the Great Hall and I can't smuggle out a knife for my own suicide. Harry also attempted it a few weeks ago. He was I think attempting to be drowned but I saved him. From then, I've been under a Potion to make me love him. But it wore off weeks ago. Harry picked up Ginny and I've been disregarded like a piece of dirty rag. I'm depressed diary. I am really depressed. Maybe I can look up a book with a deadening potion in it. Then I can die and tear out all antidotes. Maybe I just need to go to detention. Yep, detention because I'm too smart. Oh, plus twenty points! Who's the teacher? Do I really need to answer? Anyway, I should get ready for detention and change. Hopefully, I'll write soon.  
  
Hermione closed her diary and put it back in her secret pocket in her trunk. She got out another pair of robes and took off her other ones, sliding the others on. She opened her door and walked straight into Draco, who had been leaning on her door. She collapsed under his weight and a second later realised what this must look like. She tried to shove him off but he was too heavy. She could feel the air running out and he was too heavy to breathe with him on her. She tried to gasp out that she couldn't breathe when Draco bent to kiss her. She lunged at his nose, biting it in her haste. He rolled off, crying and moaning that it hurt. "What'd you do that for, Mudblood?" he yelled. "I couldn't breathe, moron!" she sobbed. She turned over so that her face was buried into the carpet and cried. He had called her Mudblood, the first time in weeks. She thought he had changed and her depression just increased. He realised what he had said and rubbed her back. Brushing her hair aside, he planted his lips on her neck, going up and down. Her crying subsided and she turned her head to look at him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Draco moved closer, both lying on the floor and his right arm slid over her back. His lips were almost on hers, his warm breath brushing Hermione's lips. He moved another centimetre and their lips met. Hermione breathed deeply and Draco fiddled with her hair. They planted little kisses on each other. Draco remembered how to breathe and pulled away slightly. Hermione opened her eyes, panting at the strangest time of her life. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, the enemy, had just kissed her. She breathed shakily and exhaled. Draco's arm was still over her back and he pulled Hermione on to his chest. Her hands pushed him away and got up. "Don't come to detention, I don't need you," Hermione muttered angrily. Draco shrugged and Hermione walked to detention. She dreaded Snape but more what he had planned. She considered extra homework, writing lines and cleaning stuff. But what was started was definitely not what she had expected. Not at all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: What is it? * Dun dun dun * Review your thoughts and I'll get started on the next chapter. Thanks and bye! 


	8. Snape CruelMeanThoughtlessGONE!

Disclaimer: 'Tis not mine, me 'earty!  
  
Author's urgent note! I am having a run of thoughts. Hope you like the story because at this moment I do not have writer's block! I have that exact opposite!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione walked into the dungeons with Snape looking at the door, waiting. His forehead creased when he noticed Draco not there, but didn't worry. After all, it didn't matter if he was here or not. He wasn't the one that got the detention. It was Hermione. "Right, Miss Granger! Glad you decided to join me. Ah.now, I want you to start with the floor. You will have this broom and sponge, and that bucket. Might I suggest you take off your robes as you don't want to get them wet, I'm sure?" he asked softly. Hermione took off her robes and picked up the sponge and broom, and pulled over the bucket of soapy water. She was grateful that she hadn't taken her school skirt up to the 'fashionable' length now, because had she, her underwear would have been in full view. For half an hour she scrubbed, the thick layers of potions gone wrong and grease from Snape's hair most likely starting to lift away. She stood up in that corner and two arms dropped her skirt to the ground. Her underwear and blouse, with her vest over the top and bra underneath was now all she had on. She trembled, the fear rising in her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Harry was searching for Hermione. He knew she had detentions but thought maybe she was back at her common room with that ferret, Malfoy. He walked towards the portrait that somehow he knew so well and he told the lady who he was and who he was looking for. Eyeing him slightly suspiciously, she opened the doorway. He scrambled in and took in his surroundings. The room wasn't huge, but decorated in reds and silvers giving the room a warm, but slightly chilling glare. It was cosy with a small fire burning in a grate and one wall was taken up in books. He could see why Hermione never went to the library anymore. Two couches sat around the fire and a few armchairs tucked into some corners. A few bean bags dotted the room and another two desks stood in a secluded spot. "You know, Potter, I have better things to do than waste them with you standing in my common room," Draco sneered. Harry spun around and faced Draco. His face was slightly flushed and his hair a little awry, like his. His clothes were slightly rumpled and his hands were fussing at his sides unconsciously. "Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked. "I don't baby - sit Mudbloods' Potter, that's your job. I thought she'd be back by now but obviously she's still at detention. Good hour she's been gone, mind," he commented, half to himself. Harry cringed at his harsh words and thought maybe he should go to the dungeons and get her. He turned and walked back out the portrait hole. "Hey! Where you going?" Draco yelled. "Dungeons!" Harry cried back, not that it was Draco's problem. Draco ran after him and caught up, muttering that he needed to see Snape about something. Harry scowled, but he wasn't in a position to argue. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "The Dark Lord is not happy, Miss Granger," Snape said, undoing a button on Hermione's blouse. Her vest was gone and she clung tightly to her small, frail body. "B.b.but you're s.straight!" she stuttered, the memories of her Uncle coming to what he was doing. "Ah! But I still have contacts, you see. They tell me he is mad, mad that you and Draco are starting to like each other. You see, Voldemort does not like Muggle borns', let alone smart, filthy Mudbloods' like yourself. So, he wants me to discontinue what you see in each other. Don't worry, I'll make you change," he snarled. Her blouse was now undone, and she trembled as it disappeared. All she had on was her bra and underwear and she shook to the ground, curling into a ball. She tried to use telepathy to Draco or Ron or Harry, but she knew it was pointless. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Harry and Draco arrived at the dungeons a short time later. They could hear nothing, but thought that maybe they should check that no one was in there. Draco tried the door and found it was locked. He frowned and Harry started turning away. They heard a scream and Harry was back at his side, jiggling the knob desperately. Draco shoved him to the side and grabbed his wand. "Alohomora!" he whispered. The spell did nothing and he racked his brains for another spell. "Ignis!" Draco cried desperately. The door, being wood, burnt to a crisp and when the dust settled, Draco almost died. Harry went white and nearly passed out. Hermione was sitting on the floor, curled in a tiny ball against a wall. Her underwear and bra were the only things on and Snape was in front of her, stroking her legs. She was pleading with her eyes to stop and Draco realised she had a silencing charm on her. It was only after that he wondered how she had screamed, but in the heat of the moment, he had to rescue Hermione. He ran over to Hermione and gave her her robes to wrap around herself. He turned on Snape and his face turned livid. He didn't care if Snape was a teacher, he punched him in the jaw, creating a purple bruise. He kicked him in the stomach and stupefied him. Hermione was now crying from fear and shaking and Harry put his arms around her. She cried into his chest, searching for comfort and security. Draco couldn't help feeling slightly jealous and felt a pang of sadness that he wasn't the one getting hugged. He gathered up her clothes and gave them to her, as she slid on her skirt. She buttoned her blouse quickly and shoved her vest back over the top, pulling her hair out of the vest. Hermione got up and gave him a hug. She knew Harry would disapprove but she didn't care. The hug made her feel nice and good and warm. Draco stood awkwardly, his arms at his sides not knowing what to do. Hermione broke off the hug and stared at his confused eyes. Quietly, she held Harry's hand and he led her to the Hospital Wing, Draco trailing, feeling a little dejected. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: I HATE SNAPE! As you probably just figured.Now I am calling all reviewers for this! MY STORY CAN GO NO FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW! I AM DEADLY SERIOUS! Ok, I'll explain. Next chapter will involve a little counseling, but mostly Snape fired and sent to Azkaban * does dance *. So, what I am asking all of my fabulous reviewers is for you to think of a name for the new Slytherin Head + Potions teacher. I'd prefer if they were one person, not two. Now, I am really bad at names, that is why I am asking for you. I'm also asking so that you feel like you have helped me and given me ideas. PLEASE HELP! I have the plot lines but not the name. Please think about this. I'll give you a reward. For each review, name or not, I'll give Gryffindor ten points next chapter from the new Potions teacher. These count to the end of year, so think of your name (s)! 


	9. Hospital Wing discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
  
Authors Note: I have been inundated with emails about names for the new Potions teacher and it will be Orandi Stone. I hope everyone is happy and finally, the new chapter is here! Yay!  
  
I also have to say thanks to 'Amara the Emerald Phoenix' for six names (I think that'll be 60 points!) and a few other people. I decided on using Amara's last name with a first name someone said of Oreanda or similar. Well, hope you don't mind, I changed it to Orandi because I was thinking of 'Looking for Alibrandi' for some reason (seriously don't ask).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione shook to the Hospital Wing, sobbing and scared. Harry clung to her, but she was too frightened to realise. Snape had tried what her 'Uncle' did. She had thought, no, she had known she was going to be raped.  
  
They reached the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey immediately called Dumbledore. He was shocked too to find out what Snape had been doing and agreed that she needed an extra strong Sleeping Draught. The liquid was pumped down her throat and she began to watch the darkness close over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione watched as her 'Uncle' undid a button. He undid another, and another, kissing down her body as he went. She opened her mouth to scream but her 'Uncle' reached her lips. He swallowed it with his tongue and she inwardly cried.  
  
As Hermione felt her underwear get stripped, she thought of the great things that would await her at Hogwarts. The Head Girl, Harry, Ron, Draco? No, that was wrong. But she looked forward to seeing him, he was just so.perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Hermione sat bolt upright, her mouth in an 'O', screaming. Madam Pomfrey came running, trying to put on a sleeping gown.  
  
"What is it, child?" she asked softly. Hermione started crying.  
  
"Miss Cainbridge. I need to see her tomorrow," Hermione sobbed. Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"Yes, dear. That is all arranged already. Try to sleep now," she added. Hermione nodded and was given another potion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke from a fitful nights sleep and sunlight danced across her face. Her eyes focused on where she was and she shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no!" she cried softly. It couldn't be true, could it? Snape hadn't tried to rape her, had he?  
  
The door to the Wing opened.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked cautiously, looking at her.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" she cried. He walked over to her, giving her a hug, knowing somewhat what to do this time. She cried into his shoulder, the pain burning through her.  
  
"Ssh!" he whispered. He wasn't good at comforting, he knew that. Before he knew what was happening, he was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed, stroking her hand. She had a complacent smile on her face, thinking.  
  
"If I died tomorrow, who would miss me?" she asked him. He looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked, not believing what she had said.  
  
"If I died tomorrow, would anyone miss me?" she repeated.  
  
"I would. Potter and Weasley would. The girl Weasley and Brown and Patil's and Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley, Thomas and Finnigan, they would too!" he argued.  
  
"How do you know all them?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I just do. But I would miss you if you died. Does that count?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, still deep in thought. She wanted it all to end. For her life to just melt away. If she apparently had people that would miss her, then she had a problem  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey screeched.  
  
"I.erm.wanted to make sure that Granger would be ok for her Head Girl duties after she gets out!" he replied sincerely. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow and nodded her head doubtfully. No one noticed except Hermione.  
  
"Well, Granger, get well soon and see you in the Common Room," he told her, kinder than usual.  
  
He walked out of the Wing. Hermione sighed blissfully.  
  
"He wasn't really asking was he?" Pomfrey asked, the minute he was gone.  
  
"No," Hermione murmured.  
  
"Cainbridge'll be here soon," Pomfrey replied. Hermione nodded as she walked off. Hermione smiled, the first time in weeks. She liked Draco, maybe he liked her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, Cainbridge was gone and Hermione had been flocked with people and well wishes. Of course, no one except Harry, Ron and Draco, Dumbledore and Cainbridge, no one actually knew why Hermione was so upset. She just told them it was a bad ordeal. They agreed, figuring Snape raping you was about as bad as being animal poop, or that's how Ginny said it anyway.  
  
Snape had been sacked and sent to Azkaban, the Ministry disgusted with him. A new Potions/Head of Slytherin house had been appointed, one Orandi Stone. She was nice enough, well, nicer than Snape, but being a Slytherin head, it didn't hold too much hope. She had already given two Slytherin's detention, as well as thirty points. Gryffindor had scored points, because Hermione answered questions and Professor Stone was pleased that someone paid attention in her class. As it stood, Gryffindor were up about two hundred points, and with Snape gone, the school couldn't have been happier. But life lets you down.  
  
It was one dinner that Hermione realised that Draco wasn't there. He had said he was going down early, but Hermione hadn't seen him. She mentioned this to Harry and Ron, who couldn't care because it was Malfoy. She pulled Dumbledore aside and told him.  
  
"Yes, we had feared this, Miss Granger. It seems that Draco has been called by his father to a Death Eaters' meeting tonight to discuss Snape. He did not want to go but.you know his father."  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly and returned to her seat. She said nothing the rest of the night and retired to bed early. She wrote in her diary and read a book for awhile when she heard the portrait hole open. Hermione sprang out of bed and opened her door, walking into the Common Room.  
  
There stood Draco, blood pouring from his left arm. His eyes were lifeless and his lips blue. His face and hair were whiter than snow. His right leg was also badly damaged and before Hermione could say anything, he collapsed to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* A/N: Where'd he get it from? And no, he is not a Death Eater he just has to attend meetings because of his * ahem * father (who should be dead, if only he was a Potions teacher.). Sorry.hehe. Yeah, review and I'll start another chappie for you'se all! 


	10. Why a relationship?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own this.  
  
Authors Note: After chapter 8, mundugnus said something about Snape raping Hermione. He did not rape her, he was just undressing her when Harry and Draco found him. Hope that clarifies that and enjoy the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The instant Draco collapsed Hermione was at his side. She tore some of his robe and placed it around his bleeding 'hot spots'. She didn't care how much another robe cost, she had to save Draco.  
  
The bleeding was momentarily stopped and Hermione took the opportunity to call for help. Harry and Ron answered her urgent call and when they saw her, they were shocked.  
  
Hermione couldn't understand why, but she realised when she went to get changed that she was coated in Draco's blood and her face was pale. She wheezed Draco and although they despised him, followed her anyway.  
  
Draco had his eyes open, opening and closing his mouth. His arm had started to bleed again whilst the carpet was stained. Harry and Ron were shocked at him and Harry gathered him up and levitated him.  
  
They got to the Hospital Wing, to Hermione her second home, and placed him in a bed. Ron ran off to get Madam Pomfrey and she returned with some bandages. Hermione protested the bandages wouldn't work but Pomfrey ignored her. After several minutes though, she knew that she was doing it in vain.  
  
Dumbledore swept through the room at a fast pace, Stone and McGonagall, as well as Cainbridge behind him. He scowled at Draco's loss of blood and Pomfrey's impossible battle.  
  
Hermione didn't hear what he said, though she dearly would have loved to have known, because the Professor pulled out his wand and Draco's blood loss stopped. Colour formed in his cheeks and his breathing regulated.  
  
"Poppy, I'm ashamed," he murmured softly.  
  
"Well, Prof..."  
  
"NO! You know the spell, you should have used it!" Dumbledore yelled angrily. Pomfrey nodded meekly and retreated quickly out. The children were then shooed back to the Head's common room and Draco was being puzzled out.  
  
"But why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe his father got angry," Harry replied simply.  
  
"Or he refused something," Hermione mused out loud. Harry and Ron looked at her.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, if his father is a Death Eater," Ron snorted. He quickly blushed and looked away. "If his father is a Death Eater and tonight was the night Draco became a heir or something of Voldemort and was meant to be branded with the Dark Mark, thus he refused, then he was tortured," she explained.  
  
"Since when do you know all this about Malfoy? And when did you start calling him Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"The reason I call him Draco is because he is Head Boy and I am Head Girl and eventually you have to draw the line somewhere with anger. I know this because he has.told me a lot of things about himself lately," she replied.  
  
"Like?" Ron hinted, now suddenly interested.  
  
"Like, maybe you should get out because you're getting to nosy and you should be in bed!" Hermione snapped. Ron frowned and Harry scowled angrily.  
  
"Hermi..."  
  
"OUT! NO! I don't want to hear it! Out! Get out!" she shrilled angrily. The boys hustled to get out, beating a hasty retreat. Hermione let a tear trickle down her face. Why her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco was let out of the Hospital Wing two weeks later on strict regulations on sleeping and resting, no lessons. Hermione met him and he flushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he muttered.  
  
"Figured you needed someone to cry on," she whispered. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way and when they reached the Common Room, Draco sat on a couch. Hermione sighed but walked up to her room. Draco didn't do anything, just sat, thinking.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked timidly. Hermione jumped.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure!" she thought, wishing the thought from her head. "Sure."  
  
He walked in and pulled up a chair, but Hermione patted the bed. He stood and sat on the bed awkwardly, glancing at the Potions homework Hermione had been doing. She blushed and shoved it under her bed. Rolling onto her stomach and cupping her chin in her hand she looked up at Draco.  
  
"What did you want?" she murmured.  
  
"To explain myself and talk?" he questioned. She sighed but nodded.  
  
For the next hour and a half, Draco recounted his life. Hermione responded to certain things with gasps and thumbs up. When Draco finished he looked exhausted. Hermione had since moved up to the crook of his arm.  
  
"Hermione? Can I call you that?" he inquired. She nodded.  
  
"As long as Harry or Ron don't hear that. To everyone else, we still hate each other. Ok?" It was Draco's turn to nod.  
  
"Well, when we kissed..."  
  
"It was a mistake," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Was it? Because I want to do it again," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"Draco, I can't! I've nearly been raped by Snape, have been raped by my so called Uncle and have been so abused that I still feel battered. Draco, I couldn't get in a relationship, I couldn't!" she told him.  
  
"I'm not saying a relationship, just a kiss," he replied.  
  
"But a kiss means a relationship normally. Besides, I couldn't do it for a kiss and a one minute fling, for me a kiss would be a relationship," she whispered.  
  
Draco looked down and she looked up. His face came towards her, slowly and soon Hermione could feel his warmth on her. His lips picked up hers and she pulled away.  
  
I...can't Draco, I'm sorry," she breathed on his lips. He nodded mutely and grasped her hand. He let his drop off hers and walked to his room, tears springing to his eyes. Hermione meanwhile, closed her door with her wand and tears trickled down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There was another chapter. Because this is like PG - 13+ I can't make anything too graphic but there will most likely be a little bit of kissing and cuddling and maybe some revelations. I can't decide. Anyway, review and tell me what you think my faithful reviewers! * Kisses your feet * Review!  
  
Please? 


	11. Stop! Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (but I half own the plot)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione cut off all contact with Draco that was possible. She started taking early morning and late night rounds, so that Draco ought to be in bed by the time she got back. Occasionally he was still up reading, but he never so much as looked at her when she came in.  
  
Essays and assignments seemed to be with him more than anyone else. Hermione continued to draw lines as he did his and she did hers. Harry and Ron were a little surprised at her withdrawal from everyone. She hardly ever talked to Ginny, or them, even Neville any more.  
  
Hermione stopped going to the library, started hiding in her room and stopped going to Hogsmeade and Quidditch. She began going to the kitchens for meals, once or twice a day if she was lucky. Appearances at classes were being cut down and she began to miss them more than anything else.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked Ginny one day. She shrugged.  
  
"She doesn't even go to the counselors anymore," she replied. Harry frowned.  
  
"Something's up," he commented. Ron nodded.  
  
"But what is up, I wonder?"  
  
"We'll have to ask Cainbridge for an evaluation," Ginny voiced out loud.  
  
"But how can she do an evaluation when she doesn't go to meals or classes. She doesn't go anywhere anymore. We can't have an evaluation if there is no where to evaluate her," Harry mused.  
  
"How about we ask Cainbridge to set up an appointment?" Ginny told him.  
  
"Would she go?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"Well, we'd make her!" Harry cried. Ron and Ginny nodded and decided they'd do something about it tomorrow morning. They hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"So you see, we are worried," Ron told the counselor.  
  
"Look, I understand, but there isn't much I can do. If Hermione needs to come to a counselor voluntarily, not by being asked to come because her friends are concerned," Cainbridge told the trio.  
  
"But there must be something!" Ginny cried. Cainbridge shook her head sadly. Angrily, the trio walked out and ran into Draco.  
  
"Hermione's barricaded herself in the bathroom. I thought she might need you, Ginny," he told them. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Why did you call Ginny Ginny and Hermione Hermione?"  
  
"Because Hermione is Head Girl and we have to get on and I know Ginny because she always talks about her, or used to anyway," he added.  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry and Ron, and walked off with Draco towards the Head room. It was quiet as Draco showed her to the bathroom. Draco pointed at it.  
  
"Hermione?" she murmured. She shoved Draco away and he disappeared into his room. A few sobs echoed around the bathroom.  
  
Ginny unlocked the door and slid in. Hermione was sitting in the bathroom, pale and thin. She was in her pyjamas and she was stained with tears.  
  
"Hermione? Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just," Hermione started.  
  
"You just what?"  
  
"Hate me," Hermione looked up at Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I don't hate you! Besides, don't say that about your self!"  
  
"No, I do. Snape nearly raped me, my supposed Uncle has raped me and Draco wants a relationship! I hate my life!" she yelled. Ginny shrunk to the door.  
  
"You need Cainbridge," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"I don't need a bloody counselor! I need a knife!" she screamed. Ginny ran out the door, locking it with a complex locking charm. Draco peered around the door.  
  
"Anything I can do?" he offered.  
  
"Yeah, make sure nothing dangerous is in her room, shut up and leave her alone!" Ginny yelled at him before running to the counselor and Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"She wants to commit suicide and I think she needs to talk to someone!" Ginny cried. Cainbridge scowled.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Ginny reddened.  
  
"For a counselor, you don't do much," she said dangerously. She spun on her heel and walked out, her eyes dancing with anger. She needed to talk with Dumbledore. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
This was a girl thing. They were guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know nothing much happened. It was a filler for Hermione's sake. Thanks if you want to review and I'll hopefully see you next chapter! 


	12. Ginny's shocked and for Hermione

Disclaimer: Surely I've told you I don't own this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny hit the door loudly with her hand. "Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
The door swung open and Dumbledore looked surprised at his visitor.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley? What do I owe this most unexpected visit?"  
  
"It's Hermione, sir."  
  
"Ah...I think you had better come in, Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny was ushered it as Dumbledore closed the door.  
  
"What is the problem with Hermione, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Ginny, sir, if you don't mind, Miss Weasley is too posh," Ginny acknowledged, looking into Dumbledore's eyes. He nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Well then, what is the problem with Hermione, Ginny?"  
  
"She seems, sir, quite depressed and I thought that she needed to see someone. But the counselor is reluctant to do much. I went a saw Hermione a little over an hour ago and she wanted a knife, not a life. I am a little concerned, Professor, that she might try and harm herself. I thought that it might have had something to do with her Uncle or Snape or Draco? But I don't understand what she yelled at me..."  
  
"What did she yell?" Dumbledore asked, his twinkling eyes vanished.  
  
"That she was nearly raped by Snape, has been raped by her Uncle and Draco wants a relationship, sir," Ginny replied earnestly.  
  
"And you don't understand what she meant?" Dumbledore inquired. Ginny shook her head as Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"What part don't you understand?"  
  
"Well, I know about Snape, and Draco is a prat but I don't understand about her Uncle."  
  
Dumbledore sighed again, and looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"You must not repeat what you hear. Understand?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"For the past two summers, Hermione has been raped by her Uncle. She has not told anyone for fear of what could happen. She has been going to the counselor for reasons that you probably don't know. However, I know that she has been forming a relationship with Mr. Malfoy that most do not realise. When Mr. Malfoy wanted to have a kiss from her, she hit back saying she didn't want a loving relationship and he left, somewhat distraught. It is my understanding that for the last few weeks she nor he have talked to each other and she has not got many places, yes?" Ginny nodded her head again.  
  
"Professor? If you don't mind my questioning, how do you know this?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"Draco came to me a few weeks ago when this began. He explained everything he knew and understood. I agree that something must be done. Is there anyone you think she would talk to?"  
  
"She won't speak to me. I don't think she would talk to Draco, but she might. Harry or Ron I don't think are wise enough to comprehend what's happening, and they'd freak with Draco. Padma, Parvati and Lavender might be able to do something but they don't know about her Uncle. I think Draco might be best sir," Ginny mused. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Fill him in on what he is to do, Ginny."  
  
Ginny stood, curtseyed and retreated from the room, hastening to get to Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"He wants me to do WHAT?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Talk to Hermione. Assure her you love her. Have a chat," Ginny summarised.  
  
"But I'm not a counselor! My father is a Death Eater! The reason I was in hospital for a week was because I had had the Cruciatus and Seca used on me for so long I was unrecognizable! I couldn't Gin!"  
  
"You have to Draco! You have to! Do it for Hermione! PLEASE?" Ginny sobbed. Draco looked at her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny couldn't believe what she was doing, let alone Draco but she allowed herself to be hugged.  
  
"For Hermione," he murmured into her hair.  
  
"For Hermione," Ginny replied. They parted, Draco holding onto Ginny's hands a few seconds longer.  
  
For some reason, Ginny lifted herself up and Draco rushed to meet her mouth. They kissed and were surprised at what they did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I understand the Ginny/Draco love for what it is, but is will not continue, don't worry! Erm...that was the conclusion and I hope that what Draco said a few speeches ago about why he was hurt answers a few questions! Thanks and review if you want another chapter with something that you want! 


	13. Hermione revealed

Disclaimer: This is not mine, the characters, I mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco quickly pulled off Ginny's lips. She blushed and turned away. Draco was just opening and closing his mouth.  
  
"What was that?" he finally asked.  
  
"A thank you kiss," she replied softly.  
  
"But Harry? Aren't you with him?"  
  
"No one knows except you and me, and I won't say anything." Draco nodded.  
  
He made a gesture like he was locking his lips and throwing away the key. Ginny was satisfied and stumbled out the room, touching her lips with shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Draco stood for some time, pondering what he had done. Weasley was nice to taste, but Hermione was much better. He didn't know why or what, he just knew, it was a feeling.  
  
He swayed to the bathroom door and knocked on it. After getting no reply, he disarmed the lock and pushed the door.  
  
Hermione was lying on the floor, barely moving. Her legs were sprawled and her eyes were closed. Draco was at her side instantly.  
  
"Hermione?" he tapped her face. She was cold, almost frozen. He used a warming spell he had known and tried to sit her up. Reviving her with a small 'Enervatus' her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Draco?" she questioned uncertainly. His blurry shape slid into one as he came closer.  
  
"What's up?" he told her, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Nothing!" she replied quickly.  
  
"Sure, Hermione," he said sarcastically. "Yeah, nothing's up. That's just why you don't go to Hogsmeade or Quidditch or the Library or classes or any meals or Cainbridge. But no, nothing's up."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"No, Hermione. You aren't well, psychologically, you aren't well. Have you been eating?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When? You haven't been at the Great Hall for a month!"  
  
"I go to the kitchens," she responded.  
  
"Hermione, you're ill."  
  
"I'm not!" she cried.  
  
"You are! What does your stomach look like?" he shot quietly.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Let's see then!" he challenged.  
  
She took off her robes and rolled up her blouse, slightly tugging her skirt down.  
  
Draco gasped. Her ribs stuck out at angles, clearly visible in her stretched skin. Her stomach was swollen, but flattened and her kidneys were almost the same as her ribs.  
  
"Hermione, you're anorexic!"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Hermione! Is that what you want to look like? Are you healthy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not, Hermione. You are so anorexic you can't see it! Come on! You're coming to Dumbledore," he commanded. Hermione struggled in vain to free herself from the grasp of him but in the end gave up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Come in, Draco! Come in!" Dumbledore cried happily when Draco appeared around the corner. Draco darted his eyes, and Dumbledore realised Hermione was with him.  
  
"Come on!" he cried joyfully. Draco walked in, clutching a struggling Hermione by the wrist. Dumbledore could see through her robes that her skirt had tighter elastic in it and even then it was nearly off.  
  
"Ah! Hermione! How nice of you to join us! Please, sit. Draco, do you have something to say?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione, show the Professor what you showed me, or tell him."  
  
Hermione obeyed quietly, abandoning her robes and revealing her stomach once more. Dumbledore struggled to contain his dismay but found a voice.  
  
"I'm disappointed Hermione," he announced sternly. She nodded.  
  
"Is there something you want to say?" Draco prompted. She nodded again.  
  
"Professor, I just feel...depressed at the moment, quite depressed really. Since Snape, I just remembered what happened to my Uncle and me during the summers and I wanted to banish those memories, get rid of them permanently. I feel that there is this big gap in my life at the moment and I want to jump over it, but I want also to just jump in the middle and disappear, diminish. I just can't stand anything at the moment, being touched by even Ginny or Draco, speaking to anyone, eating makes me feel ill and I am more bulimic than anorexic because I eat but it doesn't stay down. I don't go anywhere because I feel that people will look at me and know me because of Snape, not for my friends or smarts, but for nearly being raped by a teacher. I can't stand it Dumbledore, I can't!" Hermione burst angrily. Draco moved to hug her, but remembering what she said, quickly moved back.  
  
"Hermione, I understand what it is. Teenage depression, quite common, particularly in Muggle borns because they feel different and distant from everyone else, they are cast aside. The counselor isn't doing anything so I'm doing something. As of this moment, you are relieved from Head Girl duties until you put on some weight. You have permission to skip a few classes to sleep and rest, otherwise Poppy would kill me, but you must promise to eat, visit Harry and Ron and catch up on what you have missed. Ok?" he added kindly. Hermione felt tears spring behind her eyes when he had mentioned her Head Girl duties but she nodded.  
  
"You are allowed to stay as a Head Girl but I will get a Prefect to do your duties," he said quickly, almost like he could read what Hermione had said.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed them and they walked out to the grounds. Sitting on a secluded piece of lawn, they said nothing. Draco eventually broke the silence.  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Why'd you not want a relationship and then lose the plot?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't ready for it, I suppose. I lost the plot because I wanted to but I didn't want to speak to you because I was annoyed with myself."  
  
"Want to give it a go now?"  
  
"Well, what about Harry and Ron?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"Who cares?" Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"We could give it a go," she said softly. Draco broke into a grin and hurled himself at Hermione, knocking her backwards into a kiss. Warmth flooded her body, something she had missed for so long. She wrapped her arms around him, but didn't respond any other way.  
  
A short way off, Ron peered from around a tree, scowling at what was happening. Hermione hadn't been out for weeks and now she was kissing that Malfoy prat?  
  
However, Harry was up in his bedroom with Ginny. Sheets were the only thing that separated them and Ron would have been more annoyed at this than Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you are smart enough to work out what I meant at the end about Ginny and Harry. Er...Well, Draco and Hermione had to kiss sometime so why not there and just to add some spice we'll add Harry and Ginny.  
  
Anyway, I have to go so review and read!  
  
Please? 


	14. Depressed

Disclaimer: I know, I know. This isn't mine! (Quite depressing really).  
  
A/N: I included a little song that I have made, it is by me, so don't ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
When you're gone, I will cry,  
  
When you're gone, I will miss you,  
  
When you're gone, nothing will change,  
  
But when you're gone, oooh when you're gone,  
  
My life falls apart...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione eventually motioned to Draco that the kiss was enough. He understood her gestures and rolling off, laid beside her. Fidgeting for her hand, Draco interlaced their fingers and rubbed circles on it.  
  
Hermione felt on fire as her body was so warm with happiness. She was smiling for the first time in weeks and it felt good.  
  
Standing, she brushed the leaves and dirt off her and swayed back to the Head Common Room, Draco's hand still attached to hers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Harry...Stop...What if we're caught?" Ginny breathed quietly. Harry nodded and got changed into some clothes. Ginny did the same, both still dripping with pleasure. They sat on Harry's bed and Ginny latched her fingers with Harry's, both drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mmm...Draco!" Hermione cried a few weeks later. They were sitting on the couch in the Common Room, glued to each other's mouth. Hermione pulled away, buttoned up her blouse and put her head back down on Draco's chest. The rise and fall of his breathing and the soft gurgle of his stomach eventually led her to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Hermione woke up, she was in her bed, Draco not with her. Frowning, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
She padded to his room and put her ear to the door, listening. Nothing could be heard as she continued to the bathroom. Not a sound was evident in the Common Room and Hermione began to fret.  
  
Walking quickly to the library, outside, Quidditch Pitch and everywhere else she could think of, Hermione's anticipation of Draco and her worry began to increase. She hurried back to the Common Room and knocked on the door of his room.  
  
When nothing was heard, she opened it and gasped. Draco's window was open, the curtain billowing in the soft breeze.  
  
But more shocking was Draco. He lay in a pool of blood, since stained the carpet, face more pale than usual and his wand gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Uh huh?" he breathed on her lips, the smell of her unbelievable.  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, you got to have two cliffhangers there! Hehe! I'm so cruel. Well, tell me what it is and I'll see you next chapter! 


	15. So many discoveries makes my head spin!

Disclaimer: Well, I have said this isn't mine. I'm not lying either.  
  
A/N: Sorry for all the angry reviewers who didn't like where I finished. I know I am really cruel, you don't need to remind me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Hermione fell to Draco's side. Stopping the bleeding, Hermione summoned up all her strength to think of a healing charm or blood stopping spell. Thinking of nothing, she waved her wand, sending a ribbon message to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Breathing quickly, she waited anxiously, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What?" Harry asked, staring into Ginny's eyes. They darted down to his feet before returning to his green eyes, scared, wide and happy all rolled into one.  
  
"Harry, remember...remember a few weeks ago when we...we were...together?" Ginny stammered, her eyes starting to drip with tears.  
  
"Don't tell me you're..." Harry started.  
  
"Pregnant? Yes, I am," Ginny cried. Harry's eyes widened, then her wrapped his arms around Ginny, tears soaking his shirt.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked quietly when Ginny had calmed down slightly.  
  
"Abort?" Ginny offered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Harry, I really don't want it, sorry. I haven't finished school yet and I have a long way to go. Please, I really don't want the child, and Pomfrey can get rid of it in a few minutes. What do you want?" Ginny sobbed. Harry thought a minute.  
  
"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy. But the little kid might create a problem with our studies. If you want to get rid of it then I suppose it's up to you."  
  
Ginny hugged him and hurried off to the Hospital Wing. She had something to do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione cradled Draco's head, muttering any spell that could help. With a crash, she looked up and saw Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey framed in the doorway. Dumbledore dropped to his knees, murmuring a spell.  
  
The blood disappeared. Colour formed in Draco's cheeks and his breathing regulated.  
  
"What was that spell?" Hermione exclaimed. Dumbledore merely smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you another time," Dumbledore responded, winking at her.  
  
He levitated Draco into the bed and tugged the sheets around him, massaging his hands and feet to get the blood re-circulating. Madam Pomfrey decided to go back to the Wing and disappeared.  
  
"Why was he injured? Who injured him?" Hermione blurted out. Dumbledore looked from Draco, to Hermione and back to Draco, before raising his head to Hermione.  
  
"Have you and Draco gotten quite close?" Dumbledore questioned. Nodding, Hermione wondered what he was on about.  
  
"Was the window open? No, I know it was, don't answer that. My guess is that his father or someone else came in through the window and did a few spells. Would you agree?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Seca?" Hermione whispered. Dumbledore shrugged.  
  
"Most likely, but not necessarily. If it had been Seca it would have cuts, but he doesn't, just blood. It couldn't have been an Unforgivable because none create anything like this. I'm not sure...it's puzzling," Dumbledore paused to take a breath.  
  
"Now at least, I want you to wait here, Hermione. If anything, anything happens, ribbon me. Even if he wakes, ribbon me. Ok?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and Dumbledore stood, nodded curtly and walked off. Hermione heard the Portrait Hole open as Dumbledore retreated. No sooner did she hear it close until she heard it open again.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded up the stairs. Hermione's stomach lurched down as a feeling of fear gripped her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey cried when she saw the girl standing outside the Hospital Wing. "What can I do?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I'm...I'm pregnant and I...I wondered...if you could get rid of the child?" Ginny replied quietly. Pomfrey looked at her and paled slightly.  
  
"You're...you're pregnant? You could barely be above age! In Hogwarts grounds! What will Dumbledore say? Well, if you want to get rid of it, I can do, but you sure? I mean..." Pomfrey rattled aimlessly.  
  
"Say nothing to Dumbledore. Just get rid of the child. Please, Madam Pomfrey! I can't have it! Please?" Ginny sobbed, tears returning to her cheeks.  
  
"Ok. I can try and say nothing to Albus. But, Ginny, understand that he isn't one for not finding out things so don't be surprised if he finds out. Now, come and lay on this bed here," Pomfrey gestured to a clean, crisp bed. Ginny crawled in between the covers after taking off her cloak and shoes. Madam Pomfrey gave her a Potion that would send her to a very deep sleep. When she woke, she would not be pregnant and would not remember the Potion she had taken.  
  
Nodding, Ginny sipped at the drink until she passed out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco's eyes began to blink slowly open, the slides of Hermione starting to blend in together. But someone else was there at the foot of his bed.  
  
They had sandy coloured hair, bright green eyes and a pursed pair of lips. A light scatter of freckles along with a 'Professor' pin stuck to their robes, Draco watched as the face came into focus. The small nose, straight posture and pointed nails seemed all too familiar.  
  
"Pro...Professor Stone?" Draco choked. The woman nodded, her eyes not leaving Draco. Hermione was at his side. Her brown eyes filled with concern, brown hair brushed behind her ears decently, her right hand stroking his hair off his face. Her face wore a sad smile as Draco noticed that she had recently cried from the streaks on her cheeks. Her other hand gripped his tightly, but not enough that Draco had to wince.  
  
"I will leave you two alone. Hermione?" Stone checked.  
  
"I'll be fine, Professor. Thank you, I never knew anyone in Slytherin could be so nice, apart from Draco. Thank you again," Hermione whispered. Stone smiled slightly and walked out of the room. The Portrait had barely closed before Hermione was attached to Draco's lips, her right arm cradling his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, since I introduced Orandi Stone I realised that she hasn't appeared much, so I thought I would remind all my fantastic reviewers of her. I also included her description so that you can get some visuals of her. I didn't actually finish who came up to the room, but I'm sure you can guess. As for Ginny, some may have seen it coming, others mightn't. Anyway, this had a few things in it and I need to e-mail someone for that spell that like, stops all the blood because I've used it a few times, but I don't know what it is so, yeah. I hope that you enjoyed this and at this current point in time, I have 71 reviewers. I'm hoping to have 100 soon so if you want to join, that'd be great! It'd be nicer if I had like, 5000, but that's for later! I would like 5000 over all my stories, as I have like, ten or something now, but I think I'll have to wait.  
  
* Sighs * Well, I have to be positive at the moment! I'm so depressed with my maths mark...77% is not good at my school...So now my mum is threatening to send me to tutor again. I hate that! AAARRRGGGHHH! So, heheheh. Anyway...I am going to wallow here in self pity waiting for some form of happy review!  
  
* Brightens * Yeah, I'll wait for some reviews. They always make me happy! :-) 


	16. Everything's wrong

Disclaimer: Bored, yet? (Refresher in previous chapter and next one and...wait! This one too! I don't own this. J.K. Rowling does and she is lucky because she gets all the money!)  
  
A/N: Ok, from one very big reviewer (but I've forgotten your name at present, I think it was ProwlingKitKat, but excuse me please if I'm wrong,) said that she was totally against teen pregnancy but hated abortion more or something. So, I've interwoven Ginny not actually losing the child. I have names for it, using my mum's favourite girls name (not mine, my middle name is Louise, her first favourite, Molly being her second. You know, I found out the other day that had I have been a boy, I would have been called Warwick. No offence to anyone else, but 'Yick!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Ginny stirred, trying to block out the bright white of the Hospital Wing. Her stomach tingled as Madam Pomfrey came into the room wearing a smile.  
  
"Hello, Virginia! How nice of you to join us again! Now, I'll just give you a check up, make sure everything went smoothly," she said, casting her eyes along Ginny's stomach and body. Looking up at Ginny, her eyes held a certain type of fear that Ginny soon reflected.  
  
"What is it, Pomfrey?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Ginny, you're...you're...you're still pregnant!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hermione!" Draco gasped between breaths. Hermione panted, catching her breath from one of the most wild and erotic kisses she had ever been a part of. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Something I had wanted to do for so long, I suppose. I don't want a child yet. What with studies and other stuff. But Draco? Promise me this. That as long as we both shall live, I never see my Uncle again."  
  
"Done," Draco said, slapping his fist in his hand. Hermione giggled before rejoining with his mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm still WHAT?" Ginny yelled. Madam Pomfrey repeated what she had said causing Ginny to go purple.  
  
"Gimme another potion then, woman!" Ginny cried angrily. Pomfrey paled.  
  
"Well...erm...you can't take another one for eighteen months, didn't I say that?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A week later, Hermione was in the library trying to study some ingredient for Potions. It was used in the Lancer Potion, something that was meant to transform you into anything you ever wanted, so if you wanted a dress, you were a dress, a dog was a dog and so on. She had been in there for ages when an insistent tapping at the window made her look up.  
  
Cursing softly, she unlocked the window and allowed the now soaking bird in. Hermione tried to dry the bedraggled thing but it nipped at her fingers. Eventually, Hermione scowled at it and literally threw it out the window.  
  
Unrolling the parchment, she smiled pleasantly.  
  
'Our dearest Hermione,  
  
We were hoping to tell you that our Extendable ears, Flying cooties and Marva's never-touch-up make-up will be going on sale soon in Hogsmeade. We are very much looking forward to you buying them and please advertise our products.  
  
Anyway, to business (maybe that was business, and this is personal), George and I are very interested in to how life with that...that Slytherin and you are holding up. We heard that something happened with our dear little sister, Ron said she was acting weird, but had no clue (trust our brother). So we were hoping that you would know because no one else does.  
  
Apart from all that again, life for us is on easy street with all the money we have now. We may have only just scraped in with a pass on our final exams, but we scraped in with a pass, and that's what counts (the pass, not the scraped in bit).  
  
We hope to hear from you soon. Any ideas for another tricking product? No, we're asking Hermione here, not Ron or Harry, you're so stick-to-the-rules kind of a person, but you never know where ideas can come from!  
  
Thanks anyway and lots of huggles,  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
Inventors of all the funny things you love best!'  
  
Hermione smiled but when she got to the bit about Ginny she frowned. Maybe everyone was oblivious, she hadn't noticed anything. She wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
Gathering up her ink and quills, she shoved it into her bag, followed by her parchment. She swung it over her shoulder and pranced out the library. As Hermione walked down a hallway she noticed the bright blonde hair of Draco.  
  
She opened her mouth but was cut off by him.  
  
"Oh, look! The poor little Mudblood! Aww! I wonder where she came from? The library? Or maybe she pashed ickle Ronniekins!" Draco sneered. Hermione's eyes fought tears back bravely. She couldn't see Pansy smirking or Crabbe and Goyle trying to hold in their laughter.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed with the utmost betrayal and pain. Draco saw it and took a step towards her, attempting to say something. But Hermione turned and fled, running for who knew where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Other than see you next chapter and review if you want, I don't have much to say. Oh! Except to ask: Is everyone on vacation? Like, I got one measly little review from someone! (Thanks to you) but honestly! Where is everyone at the moment? 


	17. Summoned

Disc: I've told you, it isn't mine!  
  
Authors Note: Some of this may be a little graphic, I'll try to keep it to a minimum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry waited anxiously while Pomfrey gave Ginny the check over. To a passerby he probably looked like a little six-year-old needing to go pee.  
  
He twiddled his fingers, scuffed his shoe and fidgeted with his robes.  
  
Finally, Madam Pomfrey opened the door and beckoned him in.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'm considering sending Ginny to a Muggle hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Potion didn't work."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Some weeks later, Ginny was on the Hogwarts Express, bound for a Muggle hospital for an abortion. Harry had passed out cold and no one else had wondered why they were both in the Hospital Wing. She was worried that someone would realise, not even her mother knew she was on the train.  
  
She folded out a bed that Dumbledore had installed for her and laid down. The baby sure took a lot out of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat at the breakfast table. Ginny had been sent home for something, no one was quite sure what. Dumbledore had told them to say nothing to anyone else.  
  
It was the last week before the holidays and Hermione hadn't heard if she was staying or going. Ron exclaimed that post was here. She glanced up as a black spotty owl flew over the students heads before diving down towards Hermione. She paled at the formidable owl as it dropped a light green envelope in her breakfast.  
  
"Who's that from?" Dean Thomas asked, glancing up at Hermione from across the table. She couldn't answer. She picked it up, glanced at the seal and opened it tentatively.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
I know that you only have a week left of school so I thought it was about time that I wrote you and organised your holidays.  
  
You will return next week to home. You will spend at least a week without doing any homework, regardless of how much you have. Your Uncle and father have gone away on some business, but your Uncle assures me that he will return for a few days to see you and will stay in his normal room at our house.  
  
You will not, not, I repeat, whine or complain about him staying. I know you don't appreciate him, but he is a relative and you will treat him with respect. He was disgusted, disgraced and outraged when you filed charges against him. I still do not understand why you would do that.  
  
I will see you in a week. You will go outside to the taxi stand and hail a taxi. Then you will proceed home. I do not want you shopping, clubbing or going out whilst you are with us. You will stay at home the entire time, spend time with me and your father and Uncle.  
  
See you next week,  
  
Hazel Granger."  
  
Hermione felt sick at the thought of her Uncle being there. It would be worse, she thought, much, much worse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco got out his wand and set fire to the letter from his mother. He was not returning to that house. He didn't care what she said.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione. She was lowering a piece of pale green paper, her eyes distant, her mouth pulled in worry. He knew something was wrong, very wrong, but after that library incident a few weeks ago, she hadn't even looked at him, let alone spoken to him.  
  
He grabbed his bag as Hermione stood up and ran out of the hall abruptly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco yelled at Hermione in the hallway on the journey to Potions. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Look," he began, running to catch up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, out of anger and annoyance. "I saw you at breakfast, I want to know what's up."  
  
"Nothing," she said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Bull!" Draco bellowed angrily. Hermione flinched at his voice. "Something is happening, Hermione! Something is wrong!"  
  
"Don't you dare call me Hermione," she whispered furiously.  
  
"What can I call you? Granger? Mudblood? Girl?" he said, matching her attitude. He realised what he had just said.  
  
"Don't call me anything. Don't speak to me. I don't know you anymore, Draco. I thought you'd changed," she snorted. "I couldn't have been more wrong."  
  
"I did change!" Hermione snorted again.  
  
"That's just why you call me a Mudblood still. Get lost, Draco. Go screw someone else. Try that cow, what's her name? Oh, yes, that's right. It's Pansy," Hermione shoved Draco's hand off her shoulder before storming off to Potions.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione stared wistfully at the passing scenery. She hadn't said that she was going home, just packed all her stuff and said she was going to the library. But she never got to the library, she got to the train.  
  
She had left letters to the boys explaining that she had had to go home on their beds, hoping they wouldn't be annoyed with her.  
  
They pulled into the station as Hermione stood up, picking up her small handbag. She shuffled along nervously with the other returning students, apprehension making her stomach flip-flop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ron asked on the way to lunch.  
  
"I dunno. She said the library but she should've returned by now," Harry commented, gazing at the students bobbing along next to his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm..." Ron mumbled. They opened the doors to the hall and were greeted to a fairly empty sight.  
  
"Ah, well. Nothing changes, huh?" Harry said, looking around the room at the familiar faces. He stopped when he saw Draco. "Oi, look at the Sly - "  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron muttered angrily. Harry nudged him to shut up and continue to their table. Hermione didn't come the entire time.  
  
"Maybe she's at the Common Room. Let's go up and play some chess," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You? Offering on your own accord to play chess? Bah!" Ron laughed. When he saw Harry was serious he grumbled. "Oh, all right!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione pulled up outside the Granger residence. The place she had come to fear, the place she had come to hate. Her mothers' car was in the drive.  
  
She stumbled up the stairs, her trunk being dragged behind her. She wasn't on the porch before the door opened to reveal Hazel Granger.  
  
A slim woman, brunette, that dressed with distinction and poise. Her wardrobe was carefully picked to show off her more feminine figure. She flashed a rather false smile in Hermione's opinion showing her pearly white teeth, contrasting greatly with her dark mascara.  
  
"Welcome home. Now, take that up to your room and we'll talk about your last few months," she told Hermione, smiling sweetly. Hermione nodded glumly. This was going to take a long time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll just get the chess set," Ron said to Harry, halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Ok," Harry mumbled, sitting on a chair.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed. Harry was in his room in less that three seconds. His bubbly, and flushed friend was a ghost white. He held a letter in his trembling hand and Harry realised he had one on his bed too.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She...she's gone home," Ron whispered. Harry slumped to the floor, out cold again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You had a boyfriend? Oh, how sweet!" Hazel said, still smiling sweetly.  
  
"Um...mum? I'm just wondering..."  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"Well, have you got a retainer in your teeth or something? Your mouth hasn't closed since I got here," Hermione explained, faltering a little under her mothers' scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"No. Can't I smile?" she said, rubbing her index finger along them to see if something was wedged in between. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What was that business with your Uncle? He didn't say much, but I could tell he was angry about something to do with you. Something in his swearing," Hazel glanced out the window, immersed in thought. Hermione tried not to let her attitude change.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hmm...I'm not sure about that," Hazel said, looking back at her daughter. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Blimey! Is that the time?! You and I have to start dinner. Quickly!" Hazel said jumping to her feet and running in her high shoes to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"She's gone home, Professor! HOME! How could she?" Ron yelled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Hermione would've had no choice. I imagine her letter would have been a lot of 'You will's' and ordering, most likely her mother from the green letter I saw her pick up and read. I dreaded such an incident, but she will have had to have gone," Professor Dumbledore spoke softly, kindly, but with a clipped edge of someone who wanted to crawl somewhere and let tears escape them.  
  
Harry was moved to know his Headmaster was human.  
  
"I just don't understand. After all that's happened!" Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"More's the pity, Harry, more's the pity," Dumbledore replied. "Well, please do not dwell. I cannot see Hermione lasting more than a couple of days."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded. They knew a dismissal when they heard one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang. Hermione looked up from the meatballs she was making.  
  
"Guests?" she asked.  
  
"No! Of course not! No, it's your father and Uncle. They managed to come home early and stay the entire week. Isn't that lovely?" Hazel Granger said, smiling. Hermione nodded, terror shaking her small frame.  
  
Her Uncle for the entire week? She shuddered at the mere thought.  
  
"Hello! How nice of you to be back! She's in the kitchen," she heard her mother announce. Footsteps echoed in the hall as they came closer and closer. She recognized the steps, her Uncle's. Her father and mother were probably talking.  
  
"So, you thought you could get rid of me?" he sneered into her ear. "You had better look out tonight, I ain't going to be soft. Oh, and keep that open, I need it," he said softly, his fingers trailing down her breasts and unbuttoning two buttons. Hermione tensed and he laughed, a shallow, soft laugh. "You are out of practice, aren't you? Hmm...drop that and turn to me."  
  
Hermione did as she was told. She put the meatball on the plate and took off her gloves, before turning slowly to face her Uncle. His chin held a small amount of stubble and his grey eyes glittered.  
  
His hand ran up her leg, hip, side, across each breast before grabbing her face sharply with both his hands. He leaned forward to her, roughly seizing her mouth. He bit on her lower lip and she opened, knowing that she was powerless to stop him. He made a small clearing on the table and forced her to lower down. She obeyed as his left hand tilted her back. She tried to ignore the alarm bells, ignore the pain and ignore his feeling. But after six months, it was hard.  
  
He began at her unbuttoned buttons. He undid the rest of them, throwing open her top. Her bra neatly cradled their contents.  
  
"I want to show Hermione something! Mind if we go upstairs?" he yelled to the hall.  
  
"Not at all! Go right ahead!" her father called back. He grinned and carried her up the stairs, thrown over her back like a doll.  
  
He strode to her room and closed the door, bringing out a set of keys and locking it. Then he tossed her onto the bed and removed her bra. She closed her eyes as his shirt and her skirt disappeared. Soon, they were both naked, Hermione pinned under her Uncle's strong grasp. Both her hands were above her head, his fingers forcing them into staying still.  
  
He shoved himself up slowly, but when he realised she was still tight, he forced himself in. He rocked, in, out, in, out. The pain seared through Hermione's body and she cried.  
  
"Stop...please stop!" she sobbed.  
  
"No. I've waited months. I've got my chance. MOAN FOR PETES SAKE!" he yelled. She let out a few fake moans and he seemed somewhat satisfied. It didn't stop him though. It felt to Hermione like an eternity, where in reality it was only a few minutes.  
  
He pulled out sharply and Hermione bit her lip to stop herself yelling. He rammed his mouth to hers and did all the fancy things he could to please himself. Hermione just felt like a doll.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We were beginning to think you weren't coming!" Hermione's father, Michael, exclaimed. His brown tweed coat was hung on the rack, and his light blue shirt and light pants made him look like anything but a dentist. Like her mother, Hermione's fathers' teeth were white too.  
  
"No, just got a bit carried away, that's all. Hermione was very interested," he commented, winking at Hermione. She nodded, trying to make it genuine. She slid into her seat and ate a few meatballs and salad before pushing her plate away.  
  
"I've had enough, thanks. It was nice," Hermione informed them. They nodded and continued discussing their days. Hermione wasn't even referred to as her father's motto was 'Children should be seen, not heard.'  
  
Her Uncle's was 'Children are toys, use them to your own advantage.'  
  
And her mothers? 'Come to me for perfectly white teeth. Don't worry about the kids, allow them the lollies.'  
  
Dinner was cleared up and Hermione's parents said they needed an early night as they had some early patients. Hermione nodded bleakly and continued clearing up. Then she announced she was going to bed and went up the stairs, her Uncle right behind her, nipping at her heels.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, why'd you do it?" her Uncle asked, straddling Hermione.  
  
"Do...what?" she gasped.  
  
"Charge me?" he inquired, returning her brain to Miss Cainbridge.  
  
"It...wasn't me. Counselor did it," she murmured.  
  
"Ah," he replied, lifting her up and entering her painfully. She winced at the pain before he rushed his lips to meet hers. He pulled out, Hermione screamed at the pain, and her Uncle hit her swiftly across the cheek, blood melting across her tongue.  
  
"Never display pain!" he yelled. He hit her thighs and stomach, other cheek and left arm before leaving the room, triumphant.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Good bye," Hermione said, hugging her mother. Her week was up and amidst much pain and bruising (Hermione thought that she wasn't brown anymore, she was purple, but her cleverly done concealment charms had worked a dream), she was glad she was leaving.  
  
Her Uncle, unluckily, was driving her to the station. She clambered into the car and he roared off, her parents waving after her.  
  
Nothing was said in the trip, and Hermione hoped it stayed that way. But it wasn't to be.  
  
"Thought I'd give you one last shot," he grinned malevolently. Hermione didn't let her face alter at the thought, just at the pain covering her body. He put the seats back and made her cast a charm so that the windows would be blocked and no one would see in.  
  
The man almost tore off her clothes and his and plunged in, Hermione focused on other thoughts. But it soon turned to the movements of her Uncle. He was rubbing, vibrating, pulsing for her. It had never occurred before. She looked at him.  
  
"I thought it'd change if I seemed like I loved you," he sneered. She forced herself to look away. Nothing would change the wounds that cut so deep. He raised the seat to an upright position, her head sliding into his feet so she couldn't see what he did. His head lowered down and licked at her navel and breasts. It happened the same, always the same. He jarred her roughly back up again, throwing back the seats, still buried deep inside her.  
  
Slowly, he flipped her over so that he was on the top and he grasped her shoulders tightly as he bit at her lips. They had always fascinated him, their softness, fullness and the way that she never responded. She opened her mouth willingly, knowing he would only chew harder. His tongue drove inside and possessed her mouth so fiercely that Hermione cringed.  
  
He smothered her breasts with his hands before ripping himself out and redressing himself.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Unless you want more!" he yelled. She shook her head, pulling on her clothes quickly, scared of if she wasn't fast enough. Before she could reach for the door though, he kissed her again and made her take the charm off. He hit her a few times, then threw her out, shoving her trunk out with her.  
  
Hermione sobbed as he left, the fear and terror still making her tremble violently.  
  
As she tugged her trunk and got on the station, she saw a familiar blonde head scanning the crowd. He saw her and ran to her. He wrapped her in a hug and Hermione started. Her shaking subsided a little at the sense of safety. Her arms linked with his and he pulled his head from the top of hers.  
  
"Hermione! How are you?" he whispered. Tears spilled down her face in a reply and he kissed her on the forehead, before squeezing her tighter. He didn't notice her wince but herded her onto the train.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi Hermione! How was your holidays?" Ron asked brightly. Hermione stared at him, a mixture of hurt and anger welled up inside her.  
  
"You arse hole!" she screamed at him in the hall. She turned and fled up to her room, leaving Ron puzzled.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Honestly, Gryffindors' are so tactless!" Draco exclaimed loudly as he walked past. Ron turned to look at him.  
  
"You know what happened?"  
  
"Well, hmm, let's see. Well, first, I didn't get on the train to ask her how her holidays were and secondly, what do you think they were like? 'Yeah, I spent lots of time baking brownies and Christmas cookies and it was all butterflies and roses'," he said, putting on a high voice. "She went home. You know? The place where she has an Uncle? An Uncle that stayed for a week?"  
  
"He...he was there?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Er...no," Draco replied sarcastically. Harry glared at him before turning back to his lunch. Ron went back to his sister, who was now back. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the Common Room.  
  
Didn't they know how to comfort a girl?  
  
She was halfway up when she answered.  
  
Of course not, A, they were guys, B, they had hurt her and C? They were guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: WHOA! That was a very long chapter by my accounts. With all the paragraphing stuff, it was about nine and a ½ pages, which for me has to be a record.  
  
I just felt like writing today 'cos it was really bad. I have this...ok, disgusting habit of biting/picking at my toenails. Yeah, cringe and whine and turn your face up (but don't stop reading the story!), I know it's adolescent, but anyway. I went to the Podiatrist (you know, toe doctor) and I went last month, and then today, and he said today that if I bite my nails ONCE in the next month that I'll have the surgically removed so that even if I bite them it isn't a problem.  
  
I couldn't cry, I was to numb to cry. Anyway. On a happier note, I came equal second in my class for Geography this year! Yay!  
  
And one last thing, you may/may not have noticed, but something was a little askew after chapter 11 or twelve. Well, I only realised when I was reading through it and you might want to read it for details you probably missed.  
  
Ok, well, I'll see you next chapter. Hopefully you'll review this chapter, not like 15! 


	18. Over and out

7Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but am twisting it to my amusement (and hopefully yours)  
  
A/N: This is kind of like two chapters in one so bare with me! It could also be a little graphic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My dreams came true,  
  
When I found you,  
  
My miracle,  
  
If you, could see, what I see,  
  
You're the answer to my prayers,  
  
Yeah and if you, could feel, the tenderness I feel,  
  
You would know,  
  
It would be clear,  
  
That angels brought me here..."  
  
~~~~ Angels brought me here  
  
~~~~ Guy Sebastian, a.k.a. Aussie Idol  
  
"I can't live like this anymore!" Hermione screamed, hurling a book at the wall. Ginny sat, hoping she would just say her problems rather than bottle it up. "Where's the quill?" she ranted. "The quill, the quill...where is it?"  
  
Poking through her trunk, she prized it out of the compartment and found the Muggle textbook. She opened the book to a new page and tore a line through it with the quill. The page glistened with the blood, her blood. She ran lines up and down the page, began naughts and crosses on her arm. Ginny was frightened. Hermione was insane.  
  
Blood began to spill over her arm and stain the bed. The crisp, white sheets had droplets of red on them and Ginny just watched, somewhere between fascination and horror. The quill was cutting Hermione's arms. It was...Ginny tore her gaze away.  
  
"Ah..." she breathed. The page was turned and Hermione began some sort of diary entry. Ginny waited until she was finished before looking at her again.  
  
"Hermione," she began. Hermione looked up, her brow creased in confusion.  
  
"Ginny? Where did you come from? How much have you seen? Why are you - "  
  
"Ginny, yes. I came from the Great Hall. Seen everything, here to comfort you," Ginny replied wanly. Hermione shut the book and shoved it back into her bag, quill included. A quick wave of her wand and the bed was clean again.  
  
"Ginny, my life is a lie. You don't - "  
  
"I know everything," Ginny cut in sharply. Hermione's ranting silenced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know everything. About you going home, your Uncle, Cainbridge, Draco," she paused. "Snape."  
  
"But how...did Harry or Ron tell you?"  
  
"On the contrary, it was after Snape...attacked you, you were rattling on about things that I asked Dumbledore about. He told me nearly everything. The rest I figured out myself."  
  
Hermione picked up another book and hurled it at the wall. It hit with a slam and Hermione rummaged through her trunk. She found a glass object and threw it. It broke into a million little slithers and tinkled as it hit the stone floor. Ginny waited patiently.  
  
Finally, after everything had been thrown, Hermione slumped to the ground, tears not coming, just emotional overload. Ginny was at her side instantly.  
  
"It was bad, wasn't it? He was there the whole time, wasn't he?" she whispered. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes painfully. Ginny cradled her head in an effort to control her. Tears began to flow down her face and Ginny took her answers as a yes. It had been bad, he had been there.  
  
She kissed her friend on the forehead. Hermione had always been more of a sister than a best friend, and it hurt Ginny to see her 'sister' in such pain. Hermione looked up at Ginny with a weak smile.  
  
"So, why did you leave holidays early?" she asked. Ginny tried not to cry. Then she began her painful story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Meet me tonight, straight after dinner, large oak tree on other side of lake.' The note was scrawled in Draco's handwriting as he had carefully dropped it into her bag at Potions whilst asking her for an ingredient.  
  
Hermione wondered what was so secretive, but didn't mention it to anybody. She busied herself with homework and said that she wasn't hungry when it was dinner time. The others nodded, leaving her in peace.  
  
After fifteen minutes though, she was bored waiting and went down to the lake to find the tree. It wasn't hard. She sat and waited until she saw the doors open and a blonde haired figure emerge. The doors shut quickly and they figure hurried over to the tree.  
  
"Hermione? You there?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yes," she replied. He smiled briefly before running over to her side and sitting next to her.  
  
"Why all the secret meeting?" she asked. He looked at her, his face buried in shadow. He didn't respond but took up her hand in his and kissed it softly.  
  
She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. His lips trailed up her arm and he sucked softly at her shoulder before kissing the soft creases in her neck. His lips felt warm and comforting, contrasting to her Uncle's malice.  
  
"Draco, no, please," Hermione whimpered. He tightened but sat back up against the tree, his face unreadable.  
  
"What's your Uncle like?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your Uncle like?" he repeated.  
  
"In what respect?"  
  
"To being treated by your parents."  
  
"Oh. Well, they think he's fine and can't see what I whinge about. It's hard, because I have absolutely no one to turn to."  
  
"What about me?" Draco asked, anger hidden beneath his voice now.  
  
"Well, it's harder than you know. My life would be harder than yours."  
  
"What do you know?" he snarled softly.  
  
"Draco! Honestly! Your father's a Death Eater and your mother watches him torture you! That would be a blissful thing to me!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"You assume, Granger! You assume so god damn much! You think that you're hard done by but you know nothing of my life, Mudblood!" Draco said coldly. Hermione flinched at the coldness cutting sound in his voice.  
  
"I'm going," she announced, getting to her feet.  
  
"Too chicken to discover my life? Yeah, that'd be right! But you know," he said, grabbing her wrist, "nothing in my life is normal."  
  
"Yeah? Well what are your problems? Come on! Tell!" Hermione challenged. Draco released his grip.  
  
"Telling you of Hostia would be to hard," he whispered to himself. Hermione chose to ignore this and ran to the castle, leaving Draco with tears sliding quietly down his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's over between me and Draco," Hermione yelled hysterically.  
  
"Hermione? What did you actually see in Draco?" Ginny asked after a moments silence.  
  
"I...I just thought I could change him. I thought that maybe he was a nice person, but I know he isn't."  
  
"Right," Ginny replied quietly, nodding her head.  
  
"I...I need to do something Gin, can you leave me for a while? I have to write something," Hermione added, seeing Ginny's face.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Harry, can I borrow you're broomstick?"  
  
"Hang on, Dean. Sorry, what?"  
  
"Can I borrow you're broomstick?" Hermione repeated. "Please?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to practice something I read about in a book."  
  
"Oh, fine. Here's the key to the padlock, and you've got an hour and a half."  
  
"Thanks Harry!" Hermione gushed as she grabbed the key and sprinted off.  
  
"You sure that's what she wants it for?" Dean asked his neighbour as they continued their DADA homework.  
  
"No. But what else could she use it for?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ron! Ron! Have you seen 'Mione?" Harry yelled at his friend. Ron glanced up from his intense conversation with Parvati.  
  
"Nope, sorry mate. Haven't seen 'er for hours!"  
  
"She probably just lost track of time..." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry? HARRY!" Ginny called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione never slept in her bed last night."  
  
"Oh - "  
  
"And this was on her pillow," she added, waving a pale yellow letter. Harry glanced down at it. Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry's stomach gave a lurch as he took the envelope and dragged Ron out by the back of his robes.  
  
"What? Harry, have you gone insane? I finally manage to talk to a girl with minimum embarrassment and you pull me away. Why? Why did you - "  
  
"Hermione didn't sleep in her bed last night and this," Harry waved the envelope, "was on her pillow." Ron mouthed an obscenity.  
  
"Open it!" he begged. Harry nodded as he tore the envelope. Pastel paper, sheets of it, were inside.  
  
Dearest Harry and Ron,  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you. I don't know where to start this letter and where to finish it.  
  
My life, as I told Ginny, is just a big lie. I'm a Muggle born witch, I don't belong at Hogwarts. As Ron said in first year, It's no wonder I didn't have any friends because I was a nightmare. I was blessed though after the troll incident to meet you two up close.  
  
In second year, you saved my life and the schools'. If it wasn't for you then I may still be petrified, or worse, dead. I can only say thanks.  
  
Third and fourth year were when Ginny really started to grow up a lot faster that I. She developed feelings of love, friendship and compassion for a certain Gryffindor. I could see Ron was similar about some one else.  
  
Ron's ears turned red.  
  
Fifth year was the hardest yet. After losing Sirius, and hurting others, I could see no end.  
  
I went home, and was introduced to my long lost Uncle. My nightmare began.  
  
From the very first moment, I could see he wanted something that he thought I could give. That first night I screamed and cried. He merely hit me and hit me, telling me to shut up. I couldn't understand how it could be so awful.  
  
My parents forbid me to see you, to get to know my Uncle better, and banned me from going to see the Old crowd. Every time I saw my Uncle, my feelings of fear and resentment grew. My parents went to work for the day, early in the morning. He would wait ten minutes, then come in and stay until they were about to get home. The things he did still make me cry and they are far too horrific to write down.  
  
I was blue and black, but luckily one day, my Uncle was forced to do some shopping and my parents went out. He did, knowing that to keep me he had to stay on good terms with my parents. So he went out and I broke into my trunk. I dug out a book on concealment spells and practiced. That's why you never suspected a thing, Unfortunately, he came home extremely early, and it was twice as bad that day. He slapped me so hard for closing my eyes and gripped me so hard that he broke my wrist. I merely kept trying to please him.  
  
Then I used the charm and returned to school. Maybe I looked different, because some people approached me and others ran. I was hurt unbelievably.  
  
I got through sixth year, and told you I could not return to Ron's house or visit the old crowd. Remember I said that my parents and I were going away? Yeah, well, it ended up that my Uncle and I went away.  
  
Away from my parents gave him 24 hour access to me. He never thought twice. He would go all day, he was extraordinary, never stopping. At times he would stop for a toilet break where I would stick my head out the window and vomit violently before he would return and resume. One day he asked me to do a rope spell on the bed. I did not understand but he raised his hand and I quickly did so. He pushed me onto the bed and ropes immediately coiled themselves around me.  
  
"I made alterations," he said. "The more you resist or try to pull away, they will pull tighter, hurt more, and make it easier for me."  
  
I was terrified. I tried desperately to please him, submit to what he wanted. But it did not matter, it never did. The ropes cut me, deep gashes into my skin. They broke two ribs as well as an ankle. But it did not stop my Uncle.  
  
I repaired my ribs and ankle with another spell I knew and this angered him. He hit me so hard that he broke my wrist again.  
  
So many times I considered ending it all. The thought of just running outside and freezing in the ice occurred to me. But then you would never know why, you would think it something you had done. So I pushed on, blocking the thoughts of freezing out of my mind and desperately focused on pleasing him, and sustaining fewer bruises. One night he told me I was softening. I only tried to smile before he poured himself back in.  
  
A few weeks later, I returned to school. You discovered my secret, I started seeing Cainbridge and saw something else of Draco. You know the rest. Some days ago, I learnt why Ginny left early. I can't believe you two, Harry! After everything I always said!  
  
Then Cainbridge pressed charges, but my Uncle fought them, winning. I returned home, he tortured me once more. School came again and I told Draco the basics.  
  
After Draco cursed at me, my heart split. After everything I had been through, he tossed me aside. Enclosed is a letter to him, please don't read it, just give it to him in a few weeks.  
  
I'm sorry Harry that I stole your Firebolt, I promise I'll raise some money to pay you back for it. And I'm sorry Ron for hurting you.  
  
I'm not sure where I'm going to go. I considered the places I know, but I'll be found. For now, I'm a fugitive, and have no idea what I'm going to do.  
  
I'm sorry. I've gone like a 'candle in the wind'.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at the letter, fighting back tears. Ron had tears spilling over his cheeks, dripping onto the floor.  
  
Harry pulled out the letter to Draco and threw it aside. He didn't need this. He just didn't need this.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, his voice breaking.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a hug?" he whispered, like he never had asked before. Harry tried to smile, but ended up just sobbing into Ron's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Ginny asked immediately. "She's run away, hasn't she?" Harry could only numbly nod. "Oh god," she sobbed, throwing her arms around Harry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione flew on her broomstick, climbing in altitude. 'What would happen if I fell off?' she contemplated.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where's the other girl?" Draco sniggered as he walked past Harry, Ron and Ginny at breakfast.  
  
"She...she's not feeling well. She...she's staying in her room," Ginny lied. Draco studied her for a minute.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Would she lie?" Ron hissed.  
  
"I dunno. Looks like it."  
  
"Get lost," Harry whispered fiercely.  
  
"Fine," Draco retorted. He stalked off to his table, thoroughly annoyed that they had lied. Was she really sick? Or just avoiding him? He wanted to say his story on Hostia, but he knew that she would never want him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy! Please leave Hostia! Please!" Draco yelled at his father. The six - year - old watched in horror as his father withdrew his wand. "Daddy, NO!"  
  
"Seca," he murmured. Blue light shot from the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand. His son darted in front, taking the gash on his back. He flinched, but made no noise.  
  
"I told you what would happen if you interfered!" Lucius roared. A spell was cast and Draco felt himself fly upwards, watching helplessly as his father announced the killing curse. Draco shut his ears and eyes.  
  
Bright light crossed his vision and when he opened his eyes, his sister was on the floor, dead. Draco whimpered before he was ordered to go to his room, his father pulling him.  
  
"Oh, honey!" Narcissa burst, running to her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ End flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We really should give him the letter you guys," Ginny said, staring over at Draco. His eyes were shut and when they opened they were faraway. Harry followed her glance and frowned at Draco. What was his problem with him? Harry shrugged and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"She said a few weeks, not a couple of hours," he replied. Ginny sighed and looked up at the owls that had just flooded through the opening in the roof. Why had Hermione decided to run away?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Potter?" the Potions teacher asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Can I see you for a moment?" Harry nodded and made sure his potion was fine to leave before weaving through the cauldrons to the professor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've noticed your marks were terribly low with Professor Snape. Could you tell me why?" she asked, rather kindly for a Slytherin head.  
  
"He would find some way of ruining it. So I got no marks. Plus, even when I managed to hand them in, he always criticized them and marked me down or I just plain couldn't concentrate on what he wanted."  
  
"Ah. Well, I will say Mr. Potter, that even for a rather...misleading amount of marks with him, with me you are one of my finer students."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
"I would also like to inquire where Miss Granger is this morning?"  
  
"Oh...she...um...she wasn't feeling well," Harry replied.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar, Potter?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Shut up, Ferret," he muttered. Draco did flinch.  
  
"Where's the girlfriend? Hmm? I don't believe she's not feeling well. She's somewhere else, Professor. They aren't telling you the truth!"  
  
Ron watched as Harry turned on Draco, steam nearly coming out his ears. Ron was frightened at the amount of anger in his face. Draco, was visibly worried too.  
  
"You wouldn't know a thing about girlfriends, Malfoy," he hissed.  
  
"Yeah? Didn't you notice Hermione and I were together?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course! How could I forget? Now, let's see. Her heart was so broken when she stormed off, that she ran away!" Harry yelled, in his anger forgetting to cover the story of her running away. Draco opened his mouth, but when he realised what Harry had said, he tried to think of something else. The result was that Draco kept closing and opening his lips.  
  
By now, the entire Potions class had stopped with their Potions and were watching the pair. Orandi Stone watched them with her green eyes, interest flickering.  
  
"She what?" Draco whispered. Harry realised what he had said. Oh well, may as well come out with it.  
  
"She ran away, yesterday. She wrote a note to Ron and me, and one to give to you in a few weeks. Too late now, I suppose," he mumbled, taking out the other envelope and handing it to Draco. "So don't you dare tell me how to treat a girlfriend, because at least mine still sits with me."  
  
Draco didn't appear to notice as he asked the teacher if her could read the letter.  
  
"You only have five minutes and you're dismissed," she said.  
  
"Please, Professor?" he begged. "This could be really important!"  
  
"Oh...alright," Stone sighed. Draco whizzed out the door, clutching the letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dearest Draco,  
  
It's over between us. Whether I return for N.E.W.T's or not I don't know, but I can't stand the way you hurt me so.  
  
Hermione  
  
Draco looked at the letter, a picture falling out of the envelope of her only a few months ago. Her hair was still curly and her eyes were trying to smile. It was probably from the holidays.  
  
He picked up the photo and tore it in half, the half again and then into tiny pieces that flew in the wind.  
  
"You'll never understand!" he screamed as he tossed the shards of paper. "My life is hell, everyday of the week! I hate you, Hermione! I hate you!"  
  
Draco slumped to the floor, tears streaming down his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What did you do?" her mother demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I just needed a break."  
  
"Well, you can stay a week. If your Uncle wants you longer, you can go away with him in a week. But no longer here."  
  
"Fine," Hermione responded. Being with her Uncle actually sounded good for a change.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione has come home for a week. She's almost decided I think that she'll go with you," Hermione's mother said to her Uncle.  
  
"Oh? Good, I won't mind the company. Any chance I could steal her for half an hour? Something I'd really like to show her," her Uncle growled.  
  
"Sure! Take her for as long as you want! If you want, we can keep dinner and you can come down later. Hazel and I were going to go to bed early because we have an extremely early patient in the morning. Just try not to make too much noise. Though, you never do anyway," Michael replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to her room, knowing what would be coming. She heard the creaking of the stairs and began to undo her robe. Maybe, she thought, she might actually try and enjoy this. After all, no one else loved her.  
  
"Hermione?" Michael Granger asked, opening the door. "You're Uncle wants to show you something. I said you could have dinner later, that ok? And mum and I will be gone early early tomorrow morning and be back probably around midnight. Busy patients, you know?" he asked. Hermione just nodded. Oh well.  
  
"Ok, well, here comes your Uncle so I'll leave you two in peace and hope you have fun with whatever it is and I'll say good night to you both now so as not to disturb you later," he said, nodding to the pair. Hermione nodded again. Hermione's father walked down the stairs as her Uncle staggered into the room.  
  
"Ah," he grinned. He closed the door and locked it before collapsing on top of Hermione and tearing her clothes off in record time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hope it's a nice time in - wherever you're going!" Hazel called out.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione's Uncle yelled back. They got into the car and immediately her Uncle locked all the doors.  
  
"Now," he hissed, "I want a silence charm, a charm that makes it look like someone is driving - no funny business and windows so that no one can see in, just make it that there are a couple of books on the back seat. Oh, and finally, I want those seats to be folded down and you naked in the back," her Uncle commanded. She nodded numbly, waving her finger around and casting the spells that he had requested.  
  
"Done," she said softly.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"What isn't done?"  
  
"You aren't naked."  
  
"I thought you might like to...touch things," Hermione replied stiffly.  
  
"Thoughtful. Getting used to this, aren't you, little girl? Well, now that you mention it. I would like to fondle things, so get into the back like you are and get this thing going."  
  
Hermione allowed herself time to get her Uncle in and then herself. Then she activated the dummy driving doll and the car started to drive it's way to the airport. It wasn't even out the driveway before he started on her coat.  
  
He bit at the buttons before unbuttoning them down to her feet. Hermione slid her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her other clothes. She had decided on a pair of tight fitting pants that showed off her slim legs and a beautiful pink top that had clip buttons and accentuated her breasts and hips.  
  
"Nice clothes. Pity though. You never remember to tell me where the zipper is on your pants," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's at the front where I thought you'd find most pleasure. There's a second one at the back," she whimpered quickly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He undid each button on her top, slowly revealing what it so cunningly hid.  
  
"Don't take your arms out." Hermione nodded.  
  
He looked at her bra and tried to figure out how to open it.  
  
"Where does this open?" he growled.  
  
Hermione turned and he straddled her legs to stop her getting away. He saw the clip and undid it with his teeth and it fell away. Running his arms around her stomach, he lifted her body up, arching her back, and bit at the top of her ear. His tongue trailed the inside of it as one of his hands left her stomach and clawed upwards, towards her breasts.  
  
They were squeezed and pulled, twiddled and supported before he spun her over and clamped his teeth onto her nipple, rubbing his nose into them. Hermione moaned, she had to admit that it was a new experience. Her Uncle was surprised but didn't let it falter in his bite. His hands dug for her front zipper and unzipped it with such force that he was shocked. Then he lifted her up, breasts in his face, and undid the back one. She kicked off her pants and felt the last shred of clothing be forced off. His hands massaged her body as he wrenched off his shirt and pants and buried himself inside her.  
  
He was emptying into her, letting it run free of his body and into his mistress'.  
  
"So where are we going?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"A surprise. But a place where sex is everything, and we can get married. And you'll never go back to that school again. You'll be with me 24 hours a day, and you're parents will never find us. You can pleasure me when I need it, which is every - single - minute!" he yelled, slapping her face on the last three words. Hermione let them come, not willing to stop them. "You'll never be dressed, unless I want to strip you, but over there, yes, they like to pass the girls 'round!"  
  
Hermione just nodded, arching her back up to him. The car came to an abrupt halt as Hermione looked outside to see a checking squad of police.  
  
"It's the police!" she whispered.  
  
"You're spells worked, did they not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then. Submit to me!"  
  
Hermione allowed his tongue to claim its possession, allowed him to claim her for eternity.  
  
"Yep, nothing in their, just travel books and magazines. Ok, sir. Keep driving and thanks for your co - operation!" the policeman said, walking away. Hermione tried to make a sound but her Uncle rammed himself up and forced her to shut up.  
  
The car began moving again and the driver turned.  
  
"We don't have much longer," he announced. Hermione let him take his last moments before changing himself and then cradling Hermione's breasts.  
  
"These will be mine soon, your whole body. And then, then you will feel sex like you never have before!"  
  
Hermione nodded numbly and dressed herself. Oh well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Granger! It is nice of you to join us in Africa! And this must be your engaged wife. Why! She is a pretty one! I'm sure we'll have fun!" a black guy said, shaking her Uncle's hand. She walked behind him slowly, hoping he would forget she was there. A second later, she was in his arms and being kissed.  
  
"Nice to see a pretty girl for a change," her Uncle said.  
  
"Yes, yes. My, can I be first, Mr. Granger? I want a piece!"  
  
"Well, she's been in training for quite some time. And unlike the others, she can silence your houses and cloud the windows so people can't see or hear anything."  
  
"What a bonus!" the man said, delighted.  
  
"Oh yes. That's why I say, she'll be a great one. Greater than the others."  
  
Hermione could only listen. This was obviously routine. She wasn't the first one.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Hermione. But I just think 'little girl' is better. After all, she isn't quite 18 yet. But she's wonderful. She has a real weak spot if you place your hands on her hips, and she's been taught with force, so no easy going, just push and pulling," he said, throwing her into the truck.  
  
"Yes," agreed the man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Girl?" her Uncle yelled, slapping her face. "We don't want to make a bad impression on our new friends and family. Wake up or I'll slap you again!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and blinked in the dimness of the light. Her Uncle's raspy voice silenced as he snapped his lips over hers. Then it stopped and Hermione saw a few lights on in a house. A few teepee's dotted themselves around the house and a few young kids could be seen in the house. The truck stopped and the man got down.  
  
"We have another!" he yelled. Out of the teepee's ran ten or so men, all around 25 - ish. One younger one came, probably closer to twenty and he smiled kindly but sadly when he saw Hermione. She smiled weakly before she was hauled off the back of the truck into someone's arms.  
  
"I'm taking her first!" the younger one said. Some of the other's booed, but a few other's whispered that he ought to get into practice. She was taken to the teepee furthest away from all the others, meters from the house. He placed her on his little bed and looked sadly at her.  
  
"I feel sorry for you," he spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because normally the young ones don't last more than a few months before they try to run away and get caught. Then they're brought back and killed."  
  
Hermione tried to keep her face the same.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione. What is yours?"  
  
"Mine is Dylan. I...Do you want me to hurt you?"  
  
"No, but that is what I'm here for."  
  
"And that is my job. But I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Then give me to someone else. They won't care."  
  
Dylan leant over and kissed her. Hermione melted at his warmth and wrapped an arm around his neck. It fingered through his hair as he climbed up on to the bed. He lifted her up so he was on the bottom and entangled his right hand in her hair, his left on her waist.  
  
"I can't do this," Hermione said, pulling away.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've learnt to do it forcefully. You're too soft, too genuine."  
  
"But you're gorgeous, and I want to do it slow."  
  
Hermione looked at his deep blue eyes and lost her sense of sanity as she submitted to another kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What did you think, Dylan?" Hermione's Uncle asked at breakfast.  
  
"Oh! She was fantastic Mr. Granger. I'd really like to keep her, may I?"  
  
"Absolutely not! She's for sharing, a toy, not for loving. I have already fallen in love, I cannot do it anymore with her. It does not work that way! No, you will pass her 'round whilst I find others."  
  
"Oh, ok Mr. Granger."  
  
"Good. Now, I really must get going."  
  
"Good bye Mr. Granger."  
  
"Good bye, Dylan."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Take her slowly and she'll submit to anything," Alfred passed on the next morning. The others nodded.  
  
"Can I have her today?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I've been told slow, but I'm not that patient," Mike said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"But I am hard."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't you care, you slut?"  
  
"I'm only being told what I already know."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry. I'm fine. Weather's fine.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
"She isn't fine," Ginny seethed.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno. But from this paper and the tool she used to write it, I'd say an under privileged country, say, Africa," Harry replied.  
  
"Africa? Why would she be there?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Because her Uncle's making her do it," Harry responded.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Look," Harry said. He got out his wand and tapped the sheet of paper. Letter began to swirl and then they resolved themselves into letters.  
  
I'm glad you found the trick. I couldn't bare if you hadn't.  
  
At the moment, I'm in Africa. I returned home to my parents and Uncle and then he took me away. I'm in a camp of about twenty people, all except one of whom I'm a sex toy to.  
  
I've made a friend, Dylan, and he's told me that the young ones (I'm not the first) that try to escape are murdered when they are captured. The others either commit suicide or have so many babies that they die in mid - birth. The other option is that they waste away.  
  
I wish that I hadn't run now, it seems so stupid. Compared to here, that's a sanctuary. I'm lucky to even get two pieces of bread and two glasses of water a day. Dylan says I've already wasted away to half of what I was a week and a half ago.  
  
I'm so scared, you guys. Everyone just takes me, I've gotten no sleep since I got here. But there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Harry about your broom, consider the money plan on hold. Buy another and if I get out of here, I promise I'll pay you back.  
  
I have to go now because I can here someone coming and I don't want them to catch me.  
  
Hermione  
  
"Oh god," Ginny breathed for the second time in three weeks.  
  
"Well, she has a friend. That's good, isn't it?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ginny asked, knocking on his head.  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror?" he retorted. Ginny scowled. Recently, the cold had gotten to her and she had broken out in really bad eczema.  
  
"Do you reckon we should tell him?" Harry asked, him meaning Draco.  
  
"It wasn't addressed to him," Ginny replied.  
  
"Was that from Hermione?" Draco asked, rushing over to them.  
  
"What would you care?" Ginny said.  
  
"Was that from Hermione?" he repeated, louder.  
  
"What would you care?" Ginny raised her voice.  
  
"Yes," Ron said.  
  
"It was?" Draco asked. Ron nodded. He nudged Harry and Harry hurriedly tapped the paper to turn it back to the original copy. He read it before digging out his wand.  
  
"There isn't any secret message, we tried," Ginny sneered.  
  
"Let me try," he whispered, tapping the paper. He watched as the letters swirled and formed words. Ron snatched the paper from him.  
  
"Hey!" Draco yelled.  
  
"It wasn't addressed to you. Butt out!" Ron cried back. Then he ran up to the common room with the letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi Hermione," a voice said from the doorway. Hermione turned.  
  
"Hullo Dylan," she whispered. He fumbled in his pockets for the bread from breakfast. He found it and handed the slice to Hermione.  
  
"They're getting suspicious with my bread disappearing. I don't know what to do," he said, looking down at the small girl in front of him. There was nothing left of her. Her skin was pulled tightly around her bones and her face was grey and hollow. She took the bread and nibbled at it, her appetite near diminished with the lack of food.  
  
"I need some vegies or fruit. Could you get an apple for later?" she said, so softly he had to lean down to hear her.  
  
"I can try," he replied. He knelt down in front of her and brushed her matty brown hair with his fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I came for a purpose. I'll leave with a life undone. But when I die, can you send this message to a friend? Just say 'Harry' and it'll fly."  
  
"You aren't going to die!" he protested.  
  
"Dylan. I don't have much longer. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not even used any more. I just sit here and hope some food will fall from the sky."  
  
"Why don't you use a spell?" he asked.  
  
"Food spells won't work because I'm not in a magic enough country. And I can't disappear somewhere else because I don't have enough strength and I don't have a licence. I could kill myself."  
  
"I'm sorry," Dylan repeated.  
  
"I told you, don't be. Give me a kiss and a soft hug and I'm going to try and sleep."  
  
"Ok," Dylan whispered. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's frame before pulling away and giving her a soft kiss. Then he scooped her off the floor and placed her in the bed and wrapped the blanket around her shivering body.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Dylan whispered again. He shook her slightly and she tried to open her eyes. "Hermione! Everyone's asleep! We can run to the airport together and get back to England. I've got your coat, we can run Hermione!"  
  
"I couldn't. I'm too weak," she rasped.  
  
"Try a disappearing spell. Put a silence charm on the teepee and try that spell!"  
  
"But I could kill myself!" she protested.  
  
"Or die here. Come on! Let's give it a go!"  
  
"I'll try," she crackled. "One...two...three...'crack!'"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione whispered. Two flight crew, a man and woman, fell to the ground. Dylan dragged them into the corner and stripped them of their clothes.  
  
"Their ID's!" he cried. Hermione waved her fingers.  
  
"Done."  
  
They dressed quickly, not looking at each other.  
  
'Flight 1698 to England is now in the final stages of boarding. We are still waiting on Lucy Gardiner and Muhammad Price to accompany this flight. Could all passengers please hurry.'  
  
"Quick!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"What do we look like?"  
  
"Oh god," Hermione realised. She quickly flicked her fingers and they were mirror images of Lucy and Muhammad.  
  
"Cool! Now, let's get going," Dylan said, hurrying off. He picked up the bags and ran quickly to the flight gate.  
  
"Sorry, Lucy's coming. Traffic, you know?" Dylan said. The clerk nodded. Hermione caught up quickly and handed her ticket in.  
  
"Better get going quickly now," the clerk said. Hermione and Dylan heard the words halfway across to the plane. They jumped up the stairs and the door was shut.  
  
"Only just made it, Lucy!" a girl said from behind Hermione. She turned.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Julie. I got caught up. Do you mind if I take a nap? I'm really tired," Hermione asked. Julie chewed her lip.  
  
"Ok, there's one down there. But Muhammad, you ok then?"  
  
"I'm not - Yeah I'm fine," Dylan countered.  
  
"You're not what?"  
  
"I'm not very good at this."  
  
"Ha! I thought you were going to say you weren't feeling well!" Julie laughed. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up quickly."  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle, smiling at the passengers before falling into the bed in the shut off compartment. She wasn't even on the pillow before she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can I just check on Lucy?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Sure," Julie said. Dylan stumbled down the aisle and peeped in through the door. Hermione was fast asleep. He smiled and slipped in. He lifted her up and place her under the covers, pulling the blanket over her.  
  
"Dylan?" she murmured.  
  
"Shh..." he said, stroking her hair off her face. "It's alright, love. Keep sleeping. I'm saving all the extra food so you can eat something. It's ok," he whispered. He softly kissed her forehead and down her nose, finally meeting her lips and engulfing them with his warmth. Hermione emitted a very small moan and pulled him down on to her. His body was warm and comforting next to hers, and she immediately felt secure. She attempted to loop and arm around his neck and waist.  
  
"Please don't leave," she whimpered. He assured her he wouldn't, kissing her again and stroking her hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I feel better after those apples," Hermione whispered later. Dylan nodded. They caught a cab to Hermione's place and she called for Harry's broom. It soared through the air to her and she gripped it tightly. "Mount it like this and push off when I say. Ready? Now!" The pair kicked off and Hermione steered the broom quickly through the clouds.  
  
Within minutes they were out of sight and Hermione placed a quick invisibility spell on them, so they couldn't be seen.  
  
An hour later Hermione touched down near the lake and removed the invisible spell.  
  
"Where are we?" Dylan asked.  
  
"My home, Hogwarts. Can you carry me through those doors? Here," Hermione muttered. She performed a quick, but elaborate spell and Dylan could see what she saw. "Through those doors turn right and you'll see this gargoyle that has 'Me' underneath it. Say 'Shooting Stars' and a staircase will wind up. Jump on and open the door at the top."  
  
"Ok," Dylan said. He picked Hermione up and walked up through the doors and found the gargoyle quickly. "Shooting Stars," he announced softly. The gargoyle jumped and frowned but then started spinning. Dylan clambered on and opened the door. An old man with a long, white beard turned and stared at Dylan.  
  
"Is that Hermione Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Oh gosh," he whispered, running up and grabbing the girl.  
  
"And you? You are a Muggle! How on earth did you get here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Once I got going I couldn't stop. Anyway, read, review and I'll have the next chapter up soon.  
  
Erm...I also have to confess something. Any of you that read any of my other stories apart from this one and 'Alter Ego's' will go into uproar because I've put them on hold. I have about six or seven others, plus two long, one booklength, fics, so expect none of them to be updated for a while.  
  
I'll make it official by putting 'On Hold until further notice' but at the moment I just can't keep up with the fics and other stuff.  
  
Plus I go back to school on Jan. 29, so it'll be hard writing and juggling homework. I'm only so young! And I already get heaps of homework. Life is so not fair! *grumble, grumble*  
  
Translations:  
  
The quill could be like a 'Secare' quill, meaning to cut  
  
Seca - Cut (Cookies to anyone who's seen it other places!)  
  
And for every review written the house elves have disobeyed Hermione's efforts in SPEW and have decided to give hot chocolates (with double marshmallows if requested) and a piece of yummy cake. If you don't like one or either of these, I'm sure something else can be arranged and if you are part of SPEW then please, won't you review for me?!?!?!? :-) 


	19. Overnight is not an option

Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't learnt by now, when will you learn that this isn't mine?  
  
A/N: Ok, hi again! Don't know what you thought of the previous chapter! But there are plenty of cookies, hot chocolates and cakes going out! BUT THERE IS STILL MORE! So if you were satisfied last time, why not have a bit more!? On with the chapter. And the little song at the beginning is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm cryin' for you babe,  
  
I'm missin' you so much,  
  
Please don' leave me lonely,  
  
Please don' leave me behind,  
  
Cos I think I love you,  
  
Cos that's all I want to do,  
  
You're the apple of my eye,  
  
I just want to, go and cry,  
  
But please, don' leave, me lonely  
  
~~~ Lonely, by Cuppy a.k.a this author!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She isn't good, Albus. I don't expect her to last the night," Poppy whispered.  
  
"You silly girl!" McGonagall sobbed. "She should have said something or told somebody!"  
  
"I still need to interview the young man that brought her," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Even sight spells shouldn't allow him to be able to Apparate and fly."  
  
"Yes, it is strange," agreed the nurse. Professor McGonagall reached out and brushed the hair off her favourite student's face.  
  
"We need to get her friends and Malfoy here," she whimpered. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I will send for them immediately."  
  
He wrapped an arm around the other Professor's waist and steered her out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Albus, this is truly awful!" she cried. Dumbledore patted her back.  
  
"I know, but there isn't much we can do," he replied. McGonagall sobbed.  
  
"Why did she do nothing about it when she came back from holidays?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Minerva. Maybe she was so caught up and confused that all she could think about was leaving," Dumbledore said. He walked the Deputy back to her rooms before journeying back to his quarters. The young black boy was sitting their, twiddling his thumbs and watching the instruments.  
  
"Ah, you are still here," Dumbledore acknowledged, closing the door. Dylan jumped at the quietness with which the old man arrived. "What is your name?"  
  
"Dylan, I don't know my last one."  
  
"And how did you find Hermione?" Dumbledore inquired. Dylan retold his story from the beginning about his tribe in Africa to everything they had gone through to get her back to Hogwarts. He found it unnerving how the Headmaster never looked at him.  
  
"Then she did something to my eyes and I could see the castle. She told me how to get to your office and here I am," Dylan finished. Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If I may ask sir, how is Hermione?" Dylan asked.  
  
"She is not expected to make the night," Dumbledore said, finally looking at the boy properly. Dylan felt tears prick at the back of his eye.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now, I'm sorry to do this but I have some people to gather. If you don't mind sitting here a little longer?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Dylan replied.  
  
"Good, I might be a while. Feel free to talk to the photos. They talk back. You can look at some of the other things too if you like," Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore nodded before walking off to Gryffindor Common Room. He said the password and the Fat Lady smiled as he ducked his head to get in. The babbling noise silenced at his presence immediately. All eyes turned to him and Dumbledore searched for the people he wanted.  
  
"Harry, Ginny and Ron please come with me. I might require some more later," Dumbledore announced. He watched as Ginny and Ron excused themselves and Harry got up from some homework.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny demanded. "It's Hermione, I know. But what's happened?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. For now, we must find Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Try the Slytherin Jerk Yard," Ron muttered.  
  
But all three were surprised at how decent the common room was.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? I would like to see you for a little while," Dumbledore called. Draco looked up. At the sight of the other three, he got up quickly. All four walked slowly, thinking of the worst until they got to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Will you tell us now?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco didn't dare speak.  
  
"Hermione was taken to Africa and used as a toy for men. She didn't get fed very much and is suffering severe sleep deprivation and nutritional problems. She is very thin and not expected to last the night."  
  
Ginny burst into tears, gripping onto Harry. Harry also was trying hard not to cry and Draco had tears silently falling down his face. Ron stood, slightly agitated.  
  
"Can you tell us how she really is?" he questioned.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Dumbledore asked, shocked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What is it you don't understand?"  
  
"Well, Hermione's always been threatened, but she isn't that bad is she?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall has already gone through three boxes of tissues," Dumbledore said severely.  
  
"Oh," Ron mumbled. Tears leaked out his eyes.  
  
"I thought you might want to see her and say your last farewells in case she leaves us," Dumbledore tried.  
  
The four nodded and filed through the door. They all gasped and sobbed at the sight of their beloved friend.  
  
She could barely have been ten centimetres thick and the skin was pulled tightly over her limbs. She had at least four drips going and tubes and pipes spouted from everywhere. There was even evidence that she really was on life support, and not breathing on her own accord.  
  
"Oh Hermione..." Ginny whispered. She kissed her friend on the forehead and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Draco flinched and turned away.  
  
"Please don't leave us, it'd be so hard. I love you so much, please don't go."  
  
Ginny gripped onto Harry.  
  
"But thanks for everything you did with studying and stuff. You always helped me in tough times."  
  
Then a fresh flood of monsoon tears started to stream down her face. She sobbed and buried herself in Harry's chest. He only rubbed her back numbly. Ron went next.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione for anything I may have done that you didn't like, I'm so sorry. You were always kind to me and Gin, Harry and Neville and you were always there to help us for OWL's and exams. It hurt to find out about your secret and I'm sorry I didn't support you more. Good bye," he sniffed. He kissed her hair and took up one of her hands, holding onto it. Harry released Ginny and let her sniff into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Good bye," he whispered. His voice was trying desperately not to crack. "You're the only person that I'd classify as a sister. You were the only thing that I knew I loved and always will. I wish that you had've told us earlier about your Uncle, but maybe things would be different now. After you used that Potion for me, I was so happy to think someone loved me, and then I found Ginny. But you were one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. And I don't care if you're a witch of Muggle blood, I like the witch part, and that's why you belong at Hogwarts."  
  
Salty water began to spill out of his eyes and he swiped them away with his cloak.  
  
"I'm so sorry you were used and I'm so sorry that I didn't understand you. I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm just so, so sorry."  
  
Draco tried to stop the world from swaying and he reached for a chair to lean on.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny whispered. Draco tried to block the thoughts of his mother bending over Hostia and whispering those words. They came from every angle, whispering, calling, yelling at him. He tossed his head, trying to stop it.  
  
"No," he murmured. His mother, tears streaming down his face. His eyes clamped shut to block out the sight. Her long, brown curly hair. A scream. A dull thud. It was over, she was gone and never coming back. "No," he sobbed.  
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny repeated, utterly bewildered. She watched him take a lunge, take the cut curse that was meant for her. She watched his eyes burning fury. Hostia watched him, from every angle. Her eyes wondered what was happening. His father flew him up, forcing him to watch. She was gone...  
  
"Stop! Stop, please, stop!" he begged. Harry and Ron looked at him, unsure of what he was going on about. Dumbledore too, looked plainly puzzled.  
  
"Tell them to stop!" he begged.  
  
"Tell who?" Harry asked. But Draco hadn't heard him, he was being dragged into the memory all over again. He tried to fight it but broke out in a sweat as he saw the cold fury in his father's eyes. Then the floor came closer and closer and closer...  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore asked, shaking the boy. "Draco, can you hear me?"  
  
The boy, he realised, was soaking wet, like someone had dropped icy water on him. He was also shaking like a leaf, his face grey.  
  
"Draco!" Dumbledore yelled.  
  
"Hostia..." he moaned.  
  
"Who's Hostia?" Ginny asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"No, daddy. Please leave Hostia!" he sobbed. Harry went and got a cold, damp cloth and folded it over Draco's head.  
  
"He's in a memory, a dream and he's feverish," Harry explained to Ron's outraged look. Ron accepted it but continued to stare. "Malfoy, Malfoy! Ssh...calm down..." Harry soothed. Draco was shaking unbelievably and was crying. His hair had lost its stick and felt limply around his face. "Take his robes off and try and cool him down, I'll get another cloth," Harry urged. Dumbledore nodded but tried to not act surprised that Harry knew all this and was being so calm about it.  
  
The Headmaster undid the clasp on the student's robe and nimbly took it off, and folded it aside. Draco's clothes were saturated in sweat and Harry returned with the other cloth. He wiped Draco's hands and face before putting on a second clean one. A few minutes later, Draco stirred uncomfortably. His grey eyes squinted open and saw Dumbledore and Harry both kneeling over him.  
  
Harry wiped his hands again and he shivered at the touch of his enemy. It was nice to have someone care, but anyone but Harry would've been ok.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Malfoy, you around?"  
  
Draco groaned at him to shut up and Harry smiled. "Ah well, some things won't change. You gave us quite a scare."  
  
"What did I do?" he whispered.  
  
"Muttered on about some Hostia person and broke out in an awful sweat. You were in some nightmare or memory, I know that much," Harry replied. Oh god, Draco thought. They didn't hear about Hostia.  
  
"Bad memory," Draco finished.  
  
"Want to share it?" Ron asked from the bed.  
  
"With Saint Potter's mates? Ha, I could explain it to a chicken and it wouldn't care any more than you!"  
  
"Care to test it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, I'd like you, Ginny and Ron to stand outside, I think there might be private issues in Draco's farewell," Dumbledore said. Draco looked mortified. The old codger couldn't know, could he? Harry scowled and Ron looked outraged but Ginny just sniveled her way outside. Dumbledore nodded at Draco before ushering out the other two boys.  
  
"I don't know where to start," he muttered. "Maybe I should try and say I'm sorry for hurting you so much that you ran away. I lost my head and you were the only thing good in my life.  
  
"I don't know whether you heard me that night when I said that telling you of Hostia would be too hard. Well, I've decided to tell you because I haven't told anyone else," Draco paused slightly.  
  
"When I was about four my mother had a second child, and named it Melissa. However, father wanted her called Hostia, meaning to sacrifice. Mother thought it was an awful name, to call some a sacrifice. But father had his ideas. Mother would always love her children and nurture them as much as father would allow. Most of the time it generally consisted of a smile or an extra biscuit.  
  
"Father fumed for years that he hadn't gotten his way on her name. I, being her older brother, knew how wicked my father would get when angry. So at every meeting with him, I would protect her. This enraged him more than when mother turned down the name. So he plotted, awful ways to get rid of her, murder her, tease her, kill mother even to torture her until she didn't like me. But I always assured her that whatever he did, my love for her would never change.  
  
"Then one evening when I was about six, she around two, she was called to a meeting with father. He had pushed me away and said that I needn't meddle in these things. I knew that he was up to no good, but Hostia had fallen for his trap. He began with talks on the Unforgivables, and Seca, i.e. to cut. Hostia was fascinated as well as horrified. This was something she had never heard her father talk about. I had always warned her, but she had never listened.  
  
"He began with a demonstration of Seca, on her. I howled with anger and took it for her. She watched, bewildered, as my eyes showed pain but I did not make a sound. She didn't understand why I didn't make a noise. My father had trained me, trained me until pain was second nature. I could see in her eyes that she didn't understand and she tried to work it out. 'Run,' I had mouthed, but she was interested with me now. My father was furious that I had saved her. Using a spell that I don't know, he flew me up, in such a position that I could see everything. I heard him say the curse, but my ears and eyes were closed. A scream echoed from somewhere and when I opened my eyes, she was staring at me, but her eyes were dead, she was dead.  
  
"My father screamed with laughter, announcing that she indeed was a sacrifice, and should be named accordingly. Mother and I were to never speak of her, no one even knew she existed, but if we talked, it was Hostia. My mother ran to her side when my father ordered me up to my room for torture. She was crying in pain and sobbing 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'  
  
"And I'm sorry to you for never sharing it. I'm sorry that I never tried to help earlier. I swore after losing Hos-Melissa that I would never love anyone again. But I felt that I was losing control this year and we connected quietly.  
  
"I wish I could take time back, tell you first and if you left, you left. Please don't go Hermione, I don't know what," he paused, regaining his tears, "what I would do."  
  
He picked up a bony hand and kissed it softly. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I can't stay, I have to run somewhere where people won't see me crying. But please, I love you so much, please don't go."  
  
He looked at her one last time before running out of the Hospital Wing, slamming the door and pushing past the trio waiting patiently outside.  
  
"I'm going to see if he's ok," Ginny said, following quickly. Neither boy understood why.  
  
Draco sprinted down the corridors and outside to the Quidditch Pitch. He grabbed his broom and soared upwards, just feeling the air rushing through him. Ginny watched him rise before unlocking her broom and following him.  
  
"OI!" she yelled. Draco turned and stopped when he saw her. Ginny quickly caught up. "Why are you so - are you crying?" she whispered.  
  
Draco turned away in shame, hoping she wouldn't announce to the world that he was crying over Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't say anything. Shh..." Ginny said, rubbing his back. Draco softened at her touch and recalled the last time that they had been brought together.  
  
"I just don't know what I would do if she died," he murmured.  
  
"She isn't going to die!" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"I've seen death. I don't think she has much longer," he replied. Ginny didn't ask about the death part. He turned to her, tears still glistening on his cheeks. "Can I have a hug?" he asked softly. Ginny started, Malfoy needed a hug? Well, she did too.  
  
She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leant his head on her shoulder, sniffing. Ginny felt her arms loop around him as well and allowed her right hand to run through his wet hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry for last time and for hurting you so much. I'm sorry that I've always been so cruel to you."  
  
"You're a Slytherin, us Gryffindor's expect it," she responded lightly. Draco tried to smile. He pulled his head back and brushed off the straight orange hair off her face. "But I'm sorry too for never understanding you," she said.  
  
Draco grimaced and rubbed a thumb on her cheek, supporting her face.  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Kiss me. Kiss me like last time. I know that you want it and I need it too," she said. He stared at her for a few seconds to process it. Then he lent in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny opened her mouth as Draco pulled their brooms closer. His left arm supported her from falling away as Ginny placed a hand on his leg.  
  
"Come here," he growled, pulling her right up on to him. She knotted her feet behind his back.  
  
"Go to a stand," she whispered. He nodded and carefully steered them up to a stand. They dismounted and sat on a chair before Draco pulled Ginny back over to his mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue wove in her mouth and danced with hers'. Her soft hair was being pulled back as his rough fingers massaged her neck. Last time I was like this, Ginny thought, I was with Harry and landed pregnant.  
  
"No, no, no, please stop," she burst, pulling her mouth away. Her head turned and Draco let his hands fall down her back.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I can't do this, I can't have myself fall and then dig myself back out," she said. She tried to ignore his grinding hands on her hips. She felt his hands trail down further and along her legs before turning and coming back up her legs and stomach. "Please," she whimpered. "I want it, but I can't afford it."  
  
"Why?" he murmured, caressing her hands. He moved them up to tucking the hair behind her ears as she placed a hand on his chest.  
  
"I just can't," she whispered. "I can't let myself strip down. We can kiss, but I couldn't do anything more."  
  
Draco nodded, trying to avoid the feeling of her nails clawing at his chest. She nibbled at his ear but he pushed her away.  
  
"Take my broom and go, I need time," said Draco. Ginny forced a nod before kissing him on the cheek and taking his broom back. Tears slipped out of his eyes immediately as he thought of Hermione and the fact she might not last the night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked when Ginny returned to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Outside, comforting," she replied.  
  
"Why would you comfort him?" her brother asked coldly.  
  
"Just because he is a Slytherin doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings! He cares for Hermione like we do and he's had a hard life! He needs some support!" she shrilled.  
  
"A Slytherin with feelings? There's my piece of knowledge for the day!" Harry sniggered. Ron howled with laughter. Ginny turned red with anger.  
  
"You two are unbelievable! You know nothing of what he's been through! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH!" she screamed. Ron and Harry stopped to stare at the girl. "He's probably been hurt more times than us put together. Give him a break! HE LOVES HERMIONE LIKE YOU DO!"  
  
"Hey! I never said he doesn't love Hermione, I'm just surprised he has feelings," Harry retorted. Ginny walked up to him, anger burning in her eyes. She slapped him in the face and he recoiled in shock. "OW! What was that for?"  
  
"That's a symbol that our relationship is over," she whispered.  
  
"What? No! No, no Ginny! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Harry begged.  
  
"Harry, if you can't see that Draco has trauma, the honestly, you'll never see that Ron is a Weasley," Ginny screeched.  
  
"Please Ginny! Give me another chance!" Harry groveled.  
  
"Get stuffed!" Ginny yelled. She stormed out of the white room and fled to outside to the cool snow. Then she dug a small hole and laid down in it, hoping the cold would chill her fury.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on boys! OUT! She needs her rest!" Madam Pomfrey cried. Ron and Harry protested but eventually went.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dylan, who were your parents?" Dumbledore asked the boy.  
  
"I don't know, sir. My mother was like Hermione and died when I was very young. My father has never been determined."  
  
"And how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 21 next month, I think," Dylan replied.  
  
"Let me tell you something that happened a long time ago. Twenty-two years ago, Melinda Thornbird was abducted from another wizard school, Beauxbatons. No one knew where she went or why she had gone. Two years later, she was found dead at Africa airport. Would it be possible that she could be your mother?"  
  
"I suppose," Dylan replied, flabbergasted that he might find his mother's identity.  
  
"I will get some tests run, but if you are Melinda's child, you could be a wizard." Dylan nodded, too shocked to speak.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Alright, you can stay with her, but don't touch anything," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Be careful."  
  
"Yes, I will," Dylan said. He walked through the doors and saw the young girl laying in the bed. She looked smaller and weaker against the white bed and all the tubes made him scared.  
  
"We made it," he whispered. "We got back. And I promise you, that I'm not going anywhere. Your headmaster reckons he knows who my mother could be. Some witch that was abducted from Beauxbaton's or something. So, if she's my mother, I could be a wizard! Then I can go and curse that man that brought you until he hurts.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't get more food for you. I tried, and I know that you'll be ok, I just apologise. Have your parents been contacted? No, I heard what he said, that they didn't listen, they probably wouldn't care.  
  
"Is there someone you want me to get? A friend or something? I know that Dumbleydore went to get some people. Did you want me to get one of them?" Dylan asked. He watched Hermione and thought her lips opened.  
  
"Dylan? Yeah, that's me. Did you hear what I said about being a wizard? Wouldn't that be cool? I'm sorry that we didn't try to get out earlier, maybe you would have gotten better quicker."  
  
"I'm sorry too," someone said. Dylan turned to move and saw a shape in the shadows, but the face was obscured.  
  
"Who's there?" he panicked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can be your conscience. But I'm sorry that you didn't get out faster. Otherwise she might not be the one to die," the voice continued. It was male, Dylan decided. "I wondered how she got back, you certainly know her and I know you don't go to school here."  
  
"So you come to this school?" Dylan asked. "I could be coming here too if my mother was a witch, which she could be."  
  
"How wonderful," the voice said sarcastically. "Would you like a cake to celebrate?"  
  
"Actually, that'd be really nice."  
  
"Shut up, you fool. It was rhetorical. How did you meet Hermione?"  
  
"She was brought to us, like the others."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yeah, many others. They are always brought by the same man. Hermione was brought this time. I didn't want her to have a hard night so I grabbed her first and we talked. But she was passed around a lot. I kept giving her bread and she stayed in my room every night, talking. Lately I noticed she was weak and we...what's it called? Appartated? Yeah, well we went to the airport and disguised ourselves as flight attendants to get back to England. Then she got a broom and we flew back."  
  
"Did you ever hurt or sleep with her?" the man asked pointedly.  
  
"My job was to sleep with her but I never did. She would kiss me and I back, but I always said that she needn't if she didn't want to. But the other men, they were hard on her," Dylan replied.  
  
"Hard? In what way?"  
  
"They would hit her if she wasn't submitting and if she didn't soften in five minutes they would go rough."  
  
"And you came. Why?"  
  
"I love her, and to make sure she got back ok."  
  
"Did she ever mention a Draco?"  
  
"Sometimes. She would say that he hurt her and that was why she had run away. Occasionally she'd say that he loved her deeply, but seemed like he never knew how to show it," Dylan said. A strained silence followed.  
  
"And what about a Harry, Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"She said that she had always loved Harry and Ron like brothers. Ron seemed to love her but had never asked her out because he got tongue tied. She said that Harry had loved Ginny but he had also loved her and she him. But Ginny was like her best friend and that they talked all the time. But then things went wrong and she found some sort of security in this Draco fellow. She also knew that Draco had kissed Ginny and she was some what upset."  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she never said. But she often wished that Harry or Draco were around because she wanted that sense of security and warmth and a passionate and loving kiss."  
  
"She wanted that from Harry?"  
  
"She just wanted the people that she truly loved around her. She just wanted to tell them she was sorry and cling onto someone and let them hug her back."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I just said that I'd try and get her home," Dylan replied. Another silence. Another long silence.  
  
"What is your name?" Dylan finally asked. The man stepped forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And another chapter. See you next one whilst you puzzle over the person! And don't forget, cake up for grabs! 


	20. Author's Note

Dearest readers/reviewers,  
  
I know this isn't a chapter that you really want to see, hell, it isn't really a chapter.  
  
However, I feel I must write something for you to understand.  
  
I am having an extremely hard time offline at the moment. During my first term this year at school, I discovered that a close friend of mine had begun cutting herself because she was pained. I am unsure whether she has discontinued this at the moment, but it is still harrowing my efforts to write.  
  
I then went to a dance between my old school, its brother school and a variety of other schools in the area. I met this person there who has been a little unsupportive of things I have recently told him and have struggled a little.  
  
Then I accidentally sent an email to him and a couple of other friends, and he got a hold of their emails. Well.........yeah, now another of my friends likes him.........and she's been worried of his feelings not being the same. Then ANOTHER of my friends has now started fighting with my other friend, and I'm kinda stuck in the middle.  
  
I apologise profusely for my non – updating, I can only explain it as being stressed out.  
  
After receiving two reviews in two days saying updates, I felt the need to tell you.  
  
I have written one chapter for F.B.O.F.W., but as yet am still undecided whether I shall upload it.  
  
I hope that my fantastic reviewers (and I must thank you all for your support and care and thought power behind most of your reviews) will understand and not lose interest in my other stories. I have Easter break soon, however I am hosting a German exchange student, so I will attempt to write chapters for every story that I have up and going, regardless of whether they are on hold, I shall attempt.  
  
I pray for my friends nightly (I'm Christian) and I just hope that every single one of my readers/reviewers understands that this is a very hard time for me, and I am also a little depressed myself with some things also at the moment, and I don't want to ruin my stories by making them depressing.  
  
Please understand.........I promise another chapter soon, how soon I don't know.........  
  
Cuppy 


	21. To come to an understanding

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: All ready to reveal the mystery man? You'll have to wait a little while. Also, sorry that it's late, I have a best friend whose so depressed she's cutting herself, so I've been really worried and taken some time out. Please review though because I need the well wishes.........I've also got depressed and suicidal friends, and I'm having a hard time coping.........not to mention many other problems in my life at the moment...I've recently taken to SI-ing (Self Injuring) as well...only scratching and light cutting.........but I'm just struggling a little.........anyway, here's the next chapter.........hope it's not to depressing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I'm always too late  
  
I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing  
  
When it's not cool to smile  
  
I'm always aiming  
  
But somehow keep missing  
  
So how did you get here  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did you get here  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know what I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
I'm always driving  
  
Forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left  
  
But I was signing some song  
  
And I, I am arriving  
  
As everyone's leaving  
  
But there you are waiting  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did you get here  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know what I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
Makes no sense to me  
  
No it isn't clear  
  
But somehow your standing here  
  
Something gets to me  
  
It's that nothing is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did you get here  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know what I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did you get here  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know what I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did you get here  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know what I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
~~ Where did I go right?  
~~ Hilary Duff  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"GINNY! GINNY!" Ron yelled. He had been scouring the castle for hours, trying to find the red head.  
  
He looked out the window of a room and considered that she might be flying. "Ah well," he muttered. "I'd better check."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny tossed in the snow, things swirling through her head. The cold nibbled at her neck, chilled her hands and froze her brain.  
  
She was thinking of Draco, and this 'Hostia' person. She had already remembered that 'Hostia' meant 'to sacrifice'. He had said something about 'Daddy'. Would his father have killed someone called 'sacrifice'? She turned it in her head.  
  
"What if........." she mused out loud. "What if Draco had a little sister, called Hostia, and his father killed her? No, no person could be that cruel."  
  
"Don't bet on it," Draco sneered behind her. Ginny whipped around, flinching slightly at the sudden movement on her frozen neck. She looked up into his pale grey eyes, a sadness etched into them, slightly bloodshot. His mouth was drawn and Ginny thought he looked paler than usual.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny queried, plainly confused by his response and worried at his appearance.  
  
"Don't bet that someone wouldn't kill someone else. Particularly my father," Draco replied, glancing up at the sky. Ginny fumbled in her pockets for her gloves.  
  
"So, I'm right then? You had a sister called Hostia?" Ginny asked, watching him closely. At the mention of 'sister' and 'Hostia' he looked at her.  
  
"Sort of," he responded, before returning his gaze to the dark sky.  
  
"Go on," Ginny urged. Draco looked at her for a minute.  
  
"You wouldn't care."  
  
"Try me," she challenged. Draco sighed softly before sitting down on the snow, carefully avoiding Ginny's eyes. Then he began his tale of woe again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Draco! That's awful!" Ginny whimpered. Draco shrugged.  
  
"You learn early with my father," he replied simply. Ginny just sat, completely lost in thought over what Draco had just told her. She placed a hand on his, which was resting on his thigh. He laced his with hers and squeezed it.  
  
"I just don't know what I'd do about Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"She'll be fine," Ginny smiled, giving Draco's hand another reassuring squeeze.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister?" a voice suddenly bellowed, making Ginny and Draco spin with fear.  
  
Ron Weasley stood on the first few steps, his face purple with rage, his eyes flashing. Ginny recoiled. She had never seen her brother so mad.  
  
"She was reassuring me about Hermione," Draco responded, connecting eye contact with Ron.  
  
"So, your girlfriend's in hospital and you decide to pick up my little sister?" Ron yelled. Ginny jumped to her feet.  
  
"That's out of line, Ron. He is deeply concerned over our dying friend and I was telling him that she'll be fine," Ginny retorted angrily.  
  
Ron glared at Draco before spinning around and running back into the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The man stepped forward. His dark, jet black and unruly hair stood out. His glasses were askew and a lightening bolt cut was on his head. His emerald green eyes were soft, but Dylan knew they could get angry. Hell, he knew who he was.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Harry tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Hermione told me about you. She loved you so much," Dylan whispered, looking down at the girl. Harry stepped forward again, nearing Hermione's bed. He looked down at the know-it-all and smiled. She might be thin, but she was still beautiful.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione..." he murmured, picking up one of her hands and caressing it softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Get off my girlfriend!" Draco roared, lunging at Harry. Dylan jumped between the pair, restraining the blonde haired one.  
  
"You're Draco Malfoy. She told me about you," Dylan said proudly.  
  
"What about me?" Draco spat viciously.  
  
"That you kissed Ginny. That you loved Hermione but at times didn't seem to know how to show it. That sometimes she wondered if you loved Ginny more than her," Harry said softly. Draco's glare softened as he looked at the boyfriend of the girlfriend he had kissed. Why wasn't Harry angry? "How come you didn't seem to be able to love your girlfriend but mine?"  
  
"Potter, I – "  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Malfoy. I just wished that if you hadn't have had problems with Hermione, then maybe she would be talking to me, not breathing through a ventilator," Harry continued.  
  
"Potter, let me explain!" Draco begged.  
  
"I already said, I don't want to hear it. Get out, go away, kiss Ginny, hell, make love to her if you want! I don't care, just get away from someone who has a heart in millions of fragments."  
  
"Is that how you want it? That I can't even talk to my girlfriend?"  
  
"She wouldn't have run away if she was your girlfriend," Harry pointed out. Draco turned away.  
  
"We had differences," he muttered.  
  
"So, go and sort them out with someone else!" Harry yelled. Draco turned and looked at Harry, tears trickling down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he croaked, before turning and fleeing out the Hospital Wing doors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco fled out the doors, not caring who he fell into or hit. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision. A black dressed figure appeared and grabbed his wrist, pulling him aside. He recognized the hair immediately.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister?" Ron whispered fiercely. He was looking elsewhere and had not yet noticed that Draco was crying.  
  
"She was comforting me," Draco responded coldly.  
  
"Why would she comfort you?"  
  
"I love Hermione just as much as you. I'm scared just as much as you. My girlfriend is sitting in that wing, on death's door. Harry would do the same thing if it was Ginny in there. I needed someone to give me a hug and some support," Draco replied, tears carving lines in his face. Ron decided to look up.  
  
"I always said you were unworthy of Hermione. I always said she should go with someone safe. But she wouldn't listen. If anything happens to her, I'm going to hold you responsible."  
  
"It was her Uncle that took her away, she did that willingly," Draco retorted.  
  
"But you scared her away! You were the one that made her run away in the middle of the night! She had nothing else to live for, so she gave up and went home! It was you that made her go, had you not have fought, then she might still be here, happy and healthy!" Ron yelled. Draco stood and listened, letting Ron calm down. "You," Ron sneered. "You were what made her go. I will never, never forgive you if something happens to her."  
  
"Weasley, I can understand where you're coming from," Draco whispered.  
  
"And then Harry helps you when you have a memory and then I see you with Ginny and.........and........." he sobbed, "and then Ginny broke off with Harry. You have so much, Malfoy, so bloody much, and you throw it away. You and your stupid memories!" Ron screamed. Draco managed to restrain himself from hitting the idiot because he could feel a pair of arms on his elbows. He turned and saw Ginny pulling him back.  
  
"My memories are not stupid. I have had family members die at the hands of evil. Don't you dare say that they are stupid when you don't know what they're about!" Draco bit back another comment, just.  
  
"Draco, come on! Draco!" Ginny was pulling at him, trying to get him not to hit her brother.  
  
Draco spun around to Ginny, pushing her off. She stepped backwards, trembling at the anger flashing in his eyes. He advanced to her and raised his arm, she closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe hitting girls' is particularly fair, Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered, his black robes billowing behind him. "Explain this rubbish, someone?"  
  
"We were having a chat," Draco said through clenched teeth, glaring at Ginny to keep quiet.  
  
"Go Mr. Malfoy before I give you a detention," Snape said icily. Draco turned and glared at his Head of House, before storming off back outside. "As for you two, you're lucky. Don't push Draco, you have no idea of his knowledge of the Dark Arts."  
  
Ron and Ginny nodded, before the Potions master turned and went back to the dungeons. Ginny fell to the floor in relief and sadness, tears unable to pour. Ron rubbed her back, trying to comfort his little sister. Her shoulders quaked, but tears refused to fall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dylan excused himself from Hermione's bed, saying he needed some fresh air. Harry nodded and moved closer to him. He stuck out his hand and Dylan stared at it.  
  
"I don't bite," he whispered. Dylan smiled and grasped his hand firmly. They shook twice before Dylan continued to go outside. Harry was left alone and pulled up a chair so that he could sit next to his best friend.  
  
He stroked her cheek, massaging it slightly and allowing the skin to stretch. Her hair was dirty and matted and her forehead had a nasty purple bruise on it. He let his fingers drag themselves across her arms and picked up her hand.  
  
There was a deep breath from the ventilator and then she started choking. Machines went mad, beeping, squealing and yelling. Madam Pomfrey appeared and shooed Harry out. He stood, stunned, until Dumbledore began to pull him out.  
  
"Let her do what she needs to do," Dumbledore said softly, staring through the Hospital Wing doors.  
  
"Is.........is she dying, sir?"  
  
"No, I would say that she took a breath on her own and the machine didn't like it, so everything went out of sequence."  
  
"She took a breath on her own? So she is alive?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"She's always been alive, but very little. The fact that she's taken her first breath is encouraging."  
  
Harry turned his gaze back to the bed and watched Pomfrey take the oxygen mask off, allowing Hermione to breathe on her own. He smiled, happy to think that Hermione might pull through yet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two weeks dragged by and no change occurred in Hermione. She stayed on her own, breathing by herself, nutrition slowly returning to her body. The nurse was quite pleased with her progress, after all, it was she that said she probably wouldn't last the night.  
  
Ron, Harry, Dylan and Ginny had been taking shifts to watch over her. Draco would be seen occasionally, staring through the doors, but everyone left him alone, allowing him to deal with his grief.  
  
One Thursday, on Ginny's watch, she caught him staring through the glass. She waved for him to come in, but he took no notice. Sighing, Ginny stood up, moaning at her weary limbs, and opened the door to tug Draco in.  
  
"Hermione would love to see you. You've been out there for weeks staring, now come in!" Ginny cooed. Draco stared at her, as if realising that she was there for the first time. She grasped his wrist and pulled him in, leading him over to her bed. Draco tried to smile. She looked better, not much, but better all the same.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink, you stay here," Ginny said, her voice trailing. She didn't know if it was wise to let him stay, but thought he might need the time. He nodded stiffly and she fled from the wing, heading towards the kitchens.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, gorgeous," Draco murmured, stroking her face. "How are you?"  
  
He waited, as if listening for an answer. He studied her carefully and jumped when her golden eyes fluttered open.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I have good news and I have bad news," the nurse told the group.  
  
"Good news, then bad," Dumbledore said.  
  
"The good news is that she's woken up," Pomfrey announced. Harry and Ron broke into grins.  
  
"And the bad news?" Draco prompted.  
  
"She doesn't remember anything about herself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Don't ask me when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon, but I expected this chapter a month ago. Please review, it doesn't have to be long, I just love getting forty reviews in my inbox! But please don't lose hope! I promise to try and get another chapter up soon, or at least jot ideas down the old fashioned way!  
  
Okeyz, I'll see you next chapter! (ooh, I've got three websites now too! This one, i.e. ff.net., es!  
  
Make sure you sign on to 'Schnoogles'. It's so cool!  
  
By the way, a question that I'm interested in having answered.  
  
How old do you think I am?  
  
I'm interested to see some people's replies, as I'm often told that I write far better than my age! Anyway, tell me what you think and then the next chapter I'll tell you approximately who was closest!  
  
Free milkshakes/hot chocolates and cookies from Dobby and for those old enough, butterbeer from Winky for those who review! 


	22. Memory recall

Disclaimer: As much as I keep repeatedly telling my best friend that the best birthday present she could give me is the rights to Harry Potter, she equally comes back saying that I'll grow out of that faze. So, unfortunately, I still do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron's grins vanished, replaced by wide eyed stares and pale faces.  
  
"Unless you are a skilled frog at catching bugs, Misters Potter and Weasley, please close your mouths!" Poppy Pomfrey said curtly. Harry closed his mouth, replacing it by twisting his arms. Ron turned away and made his hand push close his mouth. Ginny jumped, trying desperately to peer through the curtains to see her friend.  
  
"Does she remember anything?" Draco asked hoarsely.  
  
"I have not established how much she remembers, or has forgotten, as yet, Draco. It seems that she remembers being a witch, vaguely Harry and Ron, but really, nothing much else. I have heard her mumble occasionally spells or things that no doubt she has read, so her brain and mind must still be one, but they have become slightly disconnected," the nurse explained.  
  
"Could.........could I see her?" Draco whispered, trying not to faint from the shock that she may remember something.  
  
"You may see her for ten minutes, Mr. Malfoy, no more. Do not be afraid if she just remembers you as an evil, conniving brat because that part of her memory seems intact," Pomfrey instructed. Draco tried not to wince at the 'evil, conniving brat' remark. True, he was a brat, he had been a brat, but since meeting the perfect Hermione and trying to change his ways, he had attempted to alter that image of himself.  
  
He nodded at the group of students and teachers congregated outside the Hospital Wing and smashed open the doors he was in such a hurry to get in there to her side.  
  
She looked up at him, frowning as if trying to place exactly what his name was. Her eyes were set in deep confusion and puzzlement, something obviously telling her something different to what she remembered. Flickers of rememberance flashed through her eyes, but then something else, something.........deeper passed through the amber glasses, subduing to puzzling over Draco's memory some more.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly, breaking into her thoughts. She raised her eyes to look up at him.  
  
"I remember you're Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prat, but why on earth are you here?" she muttered under her breath, glancing back down at her hands that were twisting the sheet.  
  
"Indeed I am Draco Malfoy, ex Slytherin prat. You ran away from Hogwarts a few weeks ago, after we had a fight. Up until then.........we were.........well, I suppose we were boyfriend – girlfriend," he mumbled mutely.  
  
Hermione tore her gaze away from the coarse linen to stare back up at Draco.  
  
"We dated?" she said increduously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I.........I don't remember," she replied, stumbling over the words, mystified even at her own words.  
  
"We did, 'Mione, and I'm sorry for hurting you the other week. I didn't mean on making you run away. For you to be scared off to Africa and abused. I'm sorry," he murmured. Hermione watched him, knowing he wasn't lying, but unwilling to recall the memories, unsure of what they might reveal.  
  
"MALFOY! You're ten minutes are up!" Madam Pomfrey commanded, striding purposefully to Hermione's bedside to shoo him away. He nodded, and gripped Hermione's hand softly, before letting it drop and hurrying out of the wing, so as not to let the nurse start hitting him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Three weeks later, Hermione Granger was released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione had remembered fragments of memories before losing it, capturing shards of the past, gripping onto them until they hurt and she fitted them into the jigsaw puzzle.  
  
That's what her life was now – a jigsaw puzzle. She was fitting it altogether, but out of the ten thousand pieces she though she'd need, she had lost about nine thousand five hundred of them. Occasionally she would find a random piece that she gathered from a conversation, but overall she had no idea what this 10,000 puzzle would reveal.  
  
Madam Pomfrey still wasn't happy about allowing a student with amnesia to wander the slate walls of Hogwarts, but there came a time when she knew she was powerless. After staring into Hermione Granger's brown orbs that flamed with defiance, daring the nurse to continue her rampage, two days ago, Poppy knew that she would have to give in, or risk getting murdered.  
  
She was still mostly bed ridden, but was filling in her body well with small, but steady and precise meals that were slowly taking effect. She was beginning to hold a quill again, able to be enthralled by heroics in books and get rid of small bits of homework that she had been assigned from a variety of nasty teachers, primarily Severus Snape. Hermione had to admit that he was being kinder than usual, but he was one of the few teachers that gave her homework, even if it was just to read a few random books.  
  
Occasionally she would attempt to stumble down to the common room in Gryffindor Tower, but usually there would be someone around that she could call out to so that they could help her down the stairs.  
  
It was after one particularly stormy day of reading a story all on some tribe in the middle of Russia that all her memory came back to her.  
  
She didn't know what it was, it just hit her with a force that winded her, with a force that would have knocked her to her feet had she not been sitting by the window of the girls dormitory.  
  
Hermione recalled her Uncle, his face menacing as he entered into her for the first time, her face contorted as she remembered the beatings, she recalled the sheer pain of him pulling out, plunging in again and then beating her. Her mind replayed everything he had done, this year flew past her eyes with Draco, and then the fight fluttered through her memory reel.  
  
She remembered the pain that Draco had inflicted on her, the letter from her mum, the arrival of her Uncle, the terror in knowing he was there a week, the continuous lying to her parents of what he did and then the final straw – leaving for Africa.  
  
Tears flooded down her face as meeting Dylan and getting tortured came back to her. She remembered their violence, their anger, their atrocity at her for being such gutter trash. At the time it had reassured Hermione that if any one loved her they were out of their minds. But now it served to remind her that they were cruel and heartless.  
  
The young girl had no idea how long she had cried for, sitting by the window and watching snow melting and the return of a few bluebirds. The door to the dormitory opened and she heard Lavender's excited chatter to Mandy, a fourth year, about N.E.W.T's and the yelling of goodbyes.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" she called happily, taking off her cloak and rummaging through her trunk for a jumper. She glanced over at her friend by the window and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sniffed and her body shuddered at her crying, and within seconds Lavender was by her side. She rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly, whispering words of comfort to her.  
  
"Shh.........it's ok, 'Mione. Can I get someone for you?" she murmured. Hermione nodded, mouthing Draco. Lavender frowned at the name, but relented. She told Hermione she'd be back soon and hurried off to find the blonde Slytherin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can you tell me if Draco Malfoy is in there?" Lavender asked a second year Slytherin as he came up to the portrait.  
  
He looked up at her, his blue eyes mixed with coldness and sarcasm.  
  
"And what would you be wanting 'im for? A good ravishing p'raps?" the kid asked, staring up and down at Lavender.  
  
Lavender sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Look, buddy," she said nastily, "If you don't get me Draco Malfoy right now, I'll have you knocked out before you can say 'Quidditch'"  
  
The boy looked at her, glaring intently.  
  
"This minute'd be good!" she yelled. The child suddenly looked frightened and scurried inside, and within a few minutes, Draco Malfoy was climbing through the Portrait Hole.  
  
"Yes?" he sneered at her, wondering what she would want to disturb him from.  
  
"Hermione would like to talk to you," Lavender said bossily, glancing at a few Slytherin's that walked past uncertainly.  
  
"And why does she?"  
  
"I don't know, but when I left her, she had tear marks down her face and her eyes were shining," Lavender said distractedly. Draco gaped at her.  
  
"And you bloody left her alone?"  
  
"Well, I – "  
  
"Show me the way, moron," Draco snarled, interrupting Lavender's defensive stream. She wound her way through corridors and short cuts, and at long last, what felt like an eternity later to Draco, they were standing in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Sugar quills," Lavender commanded, the painting swinging on its hinges. The common room was alive with chatter, the fire burning warmly in its grate. However at the sign of Draco, the packed area silenced.  
  
Lavender and continued to walk up the stairs, stopping and sighing loudly to indicate for Draco to follow. He caught on and hurried up the stairs after her retreating shadow, letting the Gryffindor Common Room to burst back into noise and chatter.  
  
Lavender pushed open the door to her room and sighed with relief that Hermione was still there, in the same position. She nudged Draco in before closing the door and walking off, leaving the two with a little peace and quiet.  
  
Hermione turned around and her eyes brightened slightly at the sight of Draco.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards her. She turned her gaze back to the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"I remember," she whispered.  
  
"Remember what?" Draco replied, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Everything," she whimpered. Draco looked over at her and she moved her eyes to meet his. "I remember my Uncle, and our fight, and I remember Africa, and what they did. I remember what he did and I........." her bottom lip trembled. "I remember everything that I had forgotten."  
  
"Oh 'Mione," Draco gushed, enveloping the crying girl in a hug. She leant her head onto his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall freely, dampening his cloak. Her body racked with sobs and shook but Draco kept his arms around her.  
  
Eventually her head moved from his shoulder to his chest, where she soaked that part too before wrapping her arms softly around his waist.  
  
Draco stroked her hair softly, until he felt her breathing regulate, and knew she had gone to sleep. He continued holding her, allowing his mind to drift aswell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I repeat the question asked in my last chapter:  
  
How old do you think I am?  
  
I'm incredibly inclined to know your response.  
  
I'm apologise dearly for not having posted anything sooner – my friend that cuts, along with another best friend that is having hard times at the moment, as well as my friend whose male is trying to break up with my friend that is having hard times at the moment softly and easily because he can't see it going anywhere, and he wants me to help is all having effects on me. The fact that he wants me to help to break my best friends heart has resulted in me flat refusing, and thus him getting rather annoyed with me.  
  
Not to mention I'm on holidays, and I'm missing my best friend awfully. Everyday I'd get a hug, and words of promise that everything'll be ok – she knows that I SI (Self injure) but I won't tell her much more than that. She begs to know what is under my jumper, and I've never allowed her to see, so I'm having a hard time dealing with all the problems swirling in my brain at the moment.  
  
Not to mention my mum saying today, "I want your attitude to change". Ok, so I'll forget that I have two friends that want to kill themselves, I'll forget that my best friends' heart is about to be sent into a million fragments, I'll forget that I SI just to make my mum happy.........no offence, and I hate swearing, but bullshit!  
  
Ok, enough ranting. I'm going to go and post this on a website I've joined that's kinda like counselling. It's helpful, but it's not the same as my best buddy. If you want the address, review or email me, and I'll mass mail in back to you. If you know anyone that might want the address, feel free for them or yourselves to contact me, I don't mind internet buddies (as long as they aren't 106.........lol)  
  
Anyway, as you can see, I'm having lots of problems at the moment.........and I'm rather stressed out. Um.........oh yeah, that's right.  
  
I've got a few beta jobs that I'm doing at the moment. One is for angel_eyes080 when Karen actually gets her butt moving and does something – I'll have to email her and find out what's going on. Another is Amy, but I don't know her fanfic name.........I'm doing something for her at the moment, but that's been ongoing for about three months, so I'll have to email her soon too.  
  
Finally, my most current and ongoing is Marion, or 'Remorseful Passion' on fanfic. Check out her story because I'm beta-ing that at the moment. Unfortunately, she deleted all her stories that she had before, but I'm considering trying to get them and posting them here, with credit to her.  
  
Meanwhile, I went to the beach yesterday and have a plot bunny that won't stop jumping. I've written down the sketch of the story, and I know what I want to write, so hopefully I'll have another story up soon. It's completely different to anything I've ever written before, and I promise that that story will not go on hold, I shall continue to write chapters for this story, and Banana Split/Alter Ego's when I get to it, but I promise that I will try and continue that one.  
  
I'm considering calling it 'When an angel starts dying'. You'll find out more as I start developing it. I don't know how long it will be. If I can see it going for a while, I might write it privately for a while, get some chapters beta-ed, and then post it when I finish something here. I'm on the verge of pulling a couple of stories for the moment, just to take it off my chest, and then finish them another time. I'm not sure what I'll do. But I am definitely going to write it, I just have to harness the energy.  
  
I have a very strong urge to write it behind the scenes, finish a few here, and then upload it. I might pull off Harry Potter and the Rise of Voldemort for the moment, I'm not going to get that done for a while, I can see that disappearing quickly. I have to get some of my other fics done, I've noticed that all my friends finish one before they put up a new one, I just get the idea and up it goes.  
  
Stopping my rant midstream, I'll try and write some more chapters and maybe try and finish this story soon. I'm starting to lose ideas. Could anyone with ideas review and tell me your thoughts? Or just review thanking me for updating? I could really use the support right now!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Kami – Bruce – Schnoogles – etc...  
  
I know I'm female, these are a few of the names I use on different websites! Lol! 


	23. Extremely Important Story Shift

Hi Everyone.

I've handed most of these stories over to another author now. If you'd like to read them go to: http/ can't promise how well Kami will be able to complete the stories, I can't promise she'll complete them at all. But she lives in Australia like me (yay!) and our writing styles are similar, and she has agreed to shift most of my stories to her name.

No doubt she will modify some of them, but I hope you all stay with her as I think she is a confident writer and she has some other brilliant stories going at the moment.

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and readers! I can assure you that I am not dead, but I've had a lot going on lately, and have only recently remembered to log on here and give you an update. (Please don't shoot me)

I no longer feel the need to write, but I have complete trust in Kami that she will be able to complete my stories. Be aware; we are in no ways related, but we have communicated on how we want the stories to go – which, surprisingly, is similar to how I wanted the stories to go anyway!

Again, thanks to everyone, and hopefully Kami will get her butt moving to continue some of my fics :)

Ciao!

Love Cuppy xx


End file.
